Back To Good
by mariposafria
Summary: Think of this as a 'Between the Scenes' Season 3 divergence, happening in a world where Samcedes is 'so June'.  This is just my take on what could happen between 3x6 and 3x8.  Some spoilers, but the mini-series will veer from canon by the end.
1. Lies of Omission

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing really.**

**CH 1: Lies of Omission**

* * *

><p><strong>AN type stuff to know ahead of time (longish for this first chapter):**

This story beat me over the head demanding to be written, and it won't let me finish the next chapters in my other stories 'Samcedes Summer in LA' etc., until I do.

This entire mini-series is based my interpretation of random random SPOILERS for season 3 of glee. If you don't want to see them, stop reading NOW. Essentially this is my take on what happens between episodes 3x6 and 3x8. But it doesn't really follow canon b/c 3x8…*shakes head*

NOW, it's your last chance….

I cannot accept that the Troubletones would lose to the New Directions in competition, even with Sam back. _Please_, my **forever Samcedes loving heart** can't even accept that Sam would compete against Mercedes with the New Directions in the first place (crazy I know, but whatever, they are my OTP). He's been away from the WMHS drama, and I think he would side with her and the TT over them given the choice.

And just knowing what is supposedly orchestrated by Finn in 3x08 to help the ND win sectionals all in one episode, hurts my brain. If it hurts my brain, then how did_ he_ manage to pull it off? (and don't get me started on the MJ/JJ songs, sans Mercedes…)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Finn convinces Sam to come back to Lima.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: Finnocene to the Rescue<strong>

**A Cruel Joke…**

"What do you mean _you're_ going back to Lima?" Mrs. Evans gives her husband a heated look. They were all finally settling into their new lives. She had made her first new friend in town, Sam was starting to do better in school after a disastrous summer and start to the school year, Stevie and Stacy were starting to look and act like normal kids again. Just when things were getting better, life threw the Evans' family another curve ball.

_Ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong…._

Giving a 'this is SO not over' look at her husband, Mrs. Evans yells, "SAM, answer the door!" Waiting but a breath to hear a response, and getting none, she repeats, "SAAAAMMM, answer the door!" Looking back, a slightly disheveled Sam appears in their bedroom doorway. "Sam, there you are. Would you be a dear and see who's at the door? Your father and I are having a very important _discussion_ at the moment." Taking in his mother's extremely strained and fake calm voice, he just nods his head and heads down the stairs.

On the other side of the door is the last person he'd ever expect to see again, Finn Hudson. "Finn? What are you doing here? Is everything alright, did something happen?"

Clearing his throat and shoving his hands into the pockets of his vest, Finn answers, "Nothing's wrong dude. I can't stop by and visit an old friend?"

Frowning, Sam motions for Finn to come in, saying, "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see you, but you haven't spoken to me since school ended in May." Thinking about the last time Finn showed up unexpectedly at his door, he says, "Just tell me what you want."

"You." Sam's frown dissolves into an even more puzzled look. Quickly Finn continues saying, "Not, _I _want you, _want you,_ but _we_ as in the New Directions, want you to come back. We really need you man. There's a rival glee club in our own school run by Vocal Adrenaline's old coach." Both boys look up towards the top of the stairs where they can hear the _discussion_ starting to get louder.

Trying to keep the attention off of his feuding parents, Sam asks, "Goolsby is now at McKinley?"

"No, Shelby Corchran."

"Why does that name sound familiar?"

Sighing, Finn says, "Because she is Rachel's birth mom,_ and_ the same woman who adopted Beth, Puck and Quinn's baby."

Sam just shakes his head. "McKinley likes to keep it all in the family, huh? Never a dull moment." Finn smiles and nods his head in agreement. Both boys turn again towards the stairs as the conversation has become too loud to ignore.

Mrs. Evans shouts, "What do you mean they are transferring you to Lima? We just got settled here and now we're just supposed to pack up again."

"No, they aren't covering that. Lima's only a few hours away, they expect me to commute."

"How exactly is that supposed to work? We are a family. Sam needs to be a kid while he still has the chance; he gave up so much last year. You're supposed to be here for us."

Finn tries to talk over the din upstairs. "So, Shelby is good, and she's really whipped her all girl group into a force to be reckoned with. It could mean a win at Sectionals if you came back to the New Directions."

Shaking his head in disbelief (at both conversations) Sam says, "How is that supposed to happen Finn. I don't even live in Ohio anymore."

Before Finn can speak they hear Mr. Evans say, "I know I should be here, but the transfer comes with a promotion and a raise."

"We'd rather have you than extra money. We've done without before; it'll be tight, but we'd rather have you."

"I'm thinking big picture here. We have to think about college and getting out of this rental and into a real house again."

Again the conversation upstairs fades and Sam fills in the lull with, "Besides, I'm finally starting to do well here. Star quarterback, got scouts looking at me. This recruiter, Cooter Menkins was out last week and is thinking of offering me a scholarship to OSU."

"What? You?" Finn stares at Sam in disbelief.

"Why not me? My team back in Tennessee was really good, and the year I joined the Titans we won State. And it looks like my new team could have a chance to go this year." Leveling a hard look at Finn, Sam says, "What exactly are you trying to say?"

"Never mind. Sorry, it's just that Cooter was just at McKinley too." Offending Sam because he is jealous is not going to help Finn out. He sits there trying to think of a way back to the previous thread of conversation. Conveniently the argument upstairs is boiling over once more.

Mrs. Evans simply answers loudly, but firmly, "No."

"What do you mean no?"

"Just what I said, no. Tell them you don't want it."

"It's too late. I start in January."

Suddenly Finn has an idea, and not just any idea. A good idea; a way to help Sam's family and more importantly bring Sam back to the New Directions so they can crush the Troubletones. "Sam, I didn't know we had company." Both boys look up as Mr. and Mrs. Evans make their way down the steps.

Sam shrugs apologetically and says, "Sorry. Mom, Dad, this is Finn Hudson. We played football together and were in glee back at McKinley."

After shaking Finn's hand, Mr. Evans asks, "What are you doing here son?"

Clearing his throat, Finn answers, "I'm here to help. I—I couldn't help but overhear the argument, and I think I have a solution."

"Really." The way Mrs. Evans says that one word makes Finn's blood run cold. If he screws this up, he knows that he's blown his one and only chance. "Do tell."

"My parents, uh, had a big fight the other day too, ab—about my Mom's old house. With the economy, it's impossible to sell, and Dad says that it's a big money pit and wants to rent it out. Mom doesn't want just anyone in that house, so they fought about it. What if you guys moved in there in January? We're honest people and would charge you a fair rent, and we know you, so Mom would be happy. It would just be until you could get a place of your own. That—that is if you want to stay together and make the move one more time."

Narrowing her eye at this all too sudden and seemingly perfect solution, Mrs. Evans asks, "What's the catch? There's gotta be a catch. This is too good to be true."

Avoiding her green-eyed gaze, Finn answers "Let Sam come back to Lima with me…now. We really miss him, and we need him. That's really why I came. My parents are cool with him staying with us, and now it just all seems to make sense. He'd be there just for a month or so until you guys moved again. Football, glee, his friends, it's all still there. Nothing's changed."

For the first time since Finn's arrival, Sam is excited. Sure things were getting better, but he always wanted to go back to McKinley. He'd just gotten to the point where he could be himself, nerd-singer-jock and all, with the best non-psycho girlfriend he'd ever had and he had to give it all up and start all over again. He could go back and have it all again, just like nothing had changed. He looks over at his parents with expectant hope. His parents look at each other and shrug, unsure if this was really happening. Mrs. Evans motions for Mr. Evans to speak. He lets out the breath he had been holding since he first broke the news to his wife about the transfer. "Well, it looks like miracles do happen. If your parents are really okay with taking in Sam now, I don't see why not. I mean we'll have to talk with them first because I'm finding all of this a little hard to believe, but…" Extending his hand out to Finn to seal the deal, smiling that same lopsided melt your heart and everything else grin that Sam has, he says, "Yes. Yes to everything. Yes to the transfer, yes to the Evans family renting the former Hudson residence, yes to Sam going back where he belongs at McKinley, and yes to all of us going back to Lima."

Sam does a jump in the air, pumping his fist. He then runs and tackles Finn. He's going back!

**Lima or Bust…**

Looking out of the truck window, drumming his fingers on the dash, Sam is debating whether or not to tell Finn his secret. After deciding that it won't be a secret once he's back in Lima he opens his mouth to speak. "Finn, c—can I borrow your cell phone?"

There it was. Finn knew this was coming. Keeping his eyes trained on the road he answers Sam's question with a question. "Why? Who are you going to call?"

"It—it's complicated. Can I explain after the call?"

"No, it's pretty simple. You want to call Mercedes right?" Sam whips his head around to stare a Finn who shoots him a quick look out of the side of his eyes. "Dude, even I noticed that hug at Nationals, and Kurt mentioned something about you two hanging out in the Lima Bean. It's no secret that you were dating Mercedes." He stops himself before he admits that Mercedes told everyone during an interview with Jacob Ben Israel. What Sam doesn't know will only help him. "Anyway, you'll be back in school tomorrow to fill out paperwork and reregister for classes, so why don't you just wait to surprise her. Plus, you have to audition for glee club and try out for football all over again. You should work on a really good song to sing."

Smiling broadly, Sam nods his head in agreement. "Yeah, great idea. We never got to tell anyone last year that we were together. It's actually a relief that you all know." Pausing for a moment, he says, "I think I know the perfect song. Thanks Finn. The way things ended, with the move, and the distance, and other stuff…" Sam lets his voice fade as he thinks about how things really ended between he and Mercedes. "Well, none of that matters any more. I'm going back, so we can just pick up where we left off. Me me me so excited."

Chuckling along with Sam, Finn wisely focuses on driving, letting his silence give Sam false reassurance.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: Uh Guys, Where's Mercedes?...and Santana, and Brittany? And Mercedes?<strong>

**I Love You…**

Smiling, Mercedes turns to watch Shane's approach. Chuckling, she thinks, _That little moustache has got to go. _

Taking her hand in his, giving it a small peck as he does, he says, "Hey baby, how is your fine self doing this fine Monday morning."

She can't keep the smile off of her face. "I'm feeling really good, busy, but good. We're supposed to start picking songs for Sectionals today, so I might not be able to come and watch you practice after school. I'll make it up to you."

"It's okay baby, ain't no thang." Hearing the second bell ring, Mercedes starts to pull away and head for class. He playfully tugs on her hand. "Hey, where's the fire? Aren't you forgetting something?"

Giggling, she laces her fingers with his. Arching her eyebrow at him she asks, "What? What did I forget?"

Holding on tighter to her hand, leaning closer, almost kissing distance closer, Shane whispers, "You forgot to give me my good morning sugar." Mercedes closes her eyes and receives a peck on her forehead, stifling the thought that there was a time when that word, _sugar_, made her shiver. Back in the present once more, she pulls back and opens her eyes, looking at Shane again. "See you at lunch. I love you." He had been saying that almost since the beginning. At first she thought it was cute and it made her feel special, but lately he was becoming more and more insistent that she start to say it back. She looks at him with a half smile, looking distracted as something blond catches the corner of her eye.

"I—I love…" There it was again. Frowning she cocks her head to the side, trying to see around him to look farther down the hall. Shane gives her hand one more little tug. Still trying to figure out who she just saw, she mindlessly finishes her sentence, without looking at him. "I—I love you too, Sam."

Shane drops her hand. "Sam? As in your ex-boyfriend Sam."

Looking bewildered, Mercedes looks up at Shane. "Sorry, my mind just wandered. Maybe I'm a little tired, leading the Troubletones." Placing one hand on his arm to placate him, she says, "I'm sorry, it was nothing. What I meant to say was 'I—I lo—"

_Brinnnnnnngggggggg._

She is saved by the bell, and rushes away to her first class, leaving Shane standing there empty handed and a little worried. But really what does he have to worry about? She will tell him that she loves him eventually; she really doesn't have any other choice, and Sam Evans is gone, right? Shaking his head, and chalking that little slip-up to her busy schedule with the Troubletones, Shane heads to his first class of the day.

**And Sam Makes Twelve…**

"Mr. Schue, I have a little surprise for the class."

"Okay Finn, what is it?"

Mr. Schuester gasps audibly as Sam Evan bounces through the door, guitar slung on his back, smile on his face, arms open. Sam is pulled into a hug before he can even process fully what just happened. Everyone is on their feet, pulling Sam into one hug after another. Well, everyone except for Azimio, Rory, and Blaine. (Blaine and Kurt saw Sam briefly when he arrived at the Hummel-Hudson residence the night before. Azimio is there mostly against his will, and Rory is basically clueless.)

"Finn, how did you do this? Sam are you really back to stay?"

As everyone takes a seat, Sam answers both questions. In his Godfather voice, he says, "He made us an offer that we couldn't refuse." Which puts the class, save Rory, in stitches. "And yes, I am back to stay." He starts to look around and pick out the new faces, and to finally note the ones missing.

Pretending to wipe tears of laughter from his eyes, Mr. Schue says, "Glad to see you haven't changed. And we are more than glad to have you back. Are you ready to audition again?"

"Uhhh, sure, that's why I brought my guitar." Pulling it around to the front, he starts scanning the room again. "Where's Mercedes? You know I like to dedicate my songs to my girlfriend, and well, just as soon as I see her I plan on making her mine again." Everyone looks uncomfortable, and no one wants to look him in the eye.

Mr. Schue clears his throat loudly. "Sam, I—I guess Finn di—d'

Rachel shushes Mr. Schue and stands, brushing down her skirt as she approaches Sam. Plastering on an overly sweet smile, she says, "Sam, that just isn't going to be possible. Mercedes left the New Directions over creative differences, and now sings with the rival group the Troubletones. I also highly doubt that her _new_ boyfriend would be copacetic with you dating her again, or serenading her for that matter. Why don't you just dedicate your song to someone else? Quinn is still single." Rachel ignores Quinn's hiss. "I mean that works right?"

"No, that doesn't work." Pulling back from Rachel, he looks over at Finn. "You lied to me. You told me that nothing had changed. Everything has changed, and you knew it and you still…" Closing his eyes to calm himself and praying that it wasn't Puckerman, he asks, "Do I know him?" He opens them as Rachel shakes her head firmly no. "Finn, did you even care about me at all, or was this always just about beating Mercedes, and…" Noting the other absences, he continues with, "and Santana and Brittany and the Troubletones? I came back for nothing."

Finn responds for the first time. "Not nothing. We do need you and we all really miss you. And I—I just didn't want you to get all sad after you just got all happy about coming back. I'm sorry man."

Sam makes a sudden all-out lunge for Finn, who doesn't flinch, this time fully expecting the blow that he's earned. Mr. Schue quickly pulls Sam back before he can make contact. He and Sam both note that he's the only one who moves to prevent Sam from punching Finn. Apparently the rest of the guys think that maybe Finn has it coming too. Kurt is feeling guilty as well, and has his face buried in his hands. Blaine is only just now piecing it all together, and is actually giving both Finn and Kurt a look of disappointment. "Sam, I can't let you get into a fight on your first day back." Trying to lighten the mood Mr. Schue continues half-jokingly with, "Besides, if I did, then I wouldn't be able to let you audition."

Shaking his head at Finn and the rest of the class, Sam says, "Save it. She's not here to hear my song, so I'm won't be auditioning today or any other day for the New Directions. I'll be back, when she's back." He turns and walks out the door.

Everyone is pretty sure they know where Sam is heading next. Artie volunteers to go after him. Truth is he misses Mercedes too.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes (shortish to make up for the long pre-story notes):<strong>

So, Sam is off to audition for Shelby and the Troubletones, will he join them? How will Mercedes react when she finds out that Sam is really back? What's Shane going to do when Azimio tells him that Sam is back? **Find out in CH 2: 'Sunshine'** (But you will have to wait for **CH 3: A Battle He Can Win** for that last one!)

This entire mini-story will be finished by Sam's return on Dec. 6th. Of course, I am still not sure how many little chapters that will take. (And yes it kills me to write for le caterpillar moustache, sorry, but does).

Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


	2. Sunshine

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing really.**

**CH 2: Sunshine**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Remember, S3 spoilers ahead, kinda sorta. And thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites, they never fail to make me smile (cuz some of you hi-larious! *looks right at Jadziwine*)**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Sam auditions for the Troubletones.<strong>

* * *

><p>…<strong>Please Check Your Emotional Baggage At the Door<strong>

"Howdy sugar, are you with the Troubletones?"

Sugar Motta does a slow double blink as she gives the tall, nicely formed, blond-haired, green-eyed boy standing before her in a slightly faded McKinley letterman jacket a long lingering look. Sam had taken some time to cool off, and was ready to put his best, cutest face forward for his impromptu Troubletones audition. Giving a little squeal, Sugar abandons whatever it is she was supposed to be doing and practically skips over to Sam in the doorway, cooing, "Oooh he knows my name!" Looking around at the other girls she exclaims, "I saw him first, I call dibs!" Sam gives her an odd look but allows the overly excited girl to grab his arm and pull him into the room towards a woman who looks like she could definitely be Rachel's mom. Upon entering, he immediately locks eyes with Brittany, who nudges Santana. Santana looks up from her iPod, and gives him a dirty smirk as she taps Mercedes who is sitting across from her, with her back to him. Like Santana, she has her headphones in, but she still has her head down listening intently for Sectionals worthy songs. After Santana taps her arm, Mercedes takes out one of her earphones, but doesn't turn around.

"What is it Santana? Did you find a song?" Santana shakes her head no.

Brittany smiles brightly and says, "Hi June." She also does a quick finger wiggling wave at Artie, sitting in the doorway. Sam thinks the wave is for him too, and awkwardly waves back.

With a little snort that she quickly squashes, Shelby says questioningly, "You're a boy named June?"

This time it's Santana who answers, "No, actually, he's a boy named 'So June'." She gives Mercedes an exaggerated look, pointing at Sam with a slight tilt of her head. She does a little nod as she answers Mercedes' silently mouthed question. Only she can see how wide Mercedes' eyes grow once it hits her. Stubbornly, Mercedes shakes her head at Santana, refusing to turn around.

"Is this some kind of joke? Did Mr. Schuester send you over here, like I sent Jesse a few years ago?" Sam looks around innocently; not really having a clue about what Shelby is talking about, and shakes his head no. "Good, because we promised that this would be a friendly rivalry." Still unsure about what was happening, thinking that maybe he was adopted or something, Shelby repeats, "Let me get this straight, you're boy named 'So-June'?

Frowning, and still managing to pull off a little lopsided grin, Sam answers, "No, the name is Sam, Sam Evans." His low rumbling voice moves up Mercedes' spine, straightening it, causing her to finally remove that second earbud and to turn around. Giving Mercedes a smile that was for her and her alone he says, "Hey there Sugar, long time, no see."

The girl actually named Sugar unlinks her arm from his, poking out her lip and returns to her seat. Even in her own little Sugar-centric world, she cannot pretend that there isn't a _big_ difference in the way Sam says 'sugar' to his former sugar. The way it rolls off of his tongue even melts some of the ice around Santana's crusty heart and has Shelby shaking her head, wondering what exactly did they put in the water at McKinley that made her even start to entertain…._well never mind_.

Ever quick with a little lip, Santana says, "Whatevs, Mercedes called you two 'so June' and has since moved on, so why don't you take a hint and drag your country bumpkin down the hall that _other_ group running awfully low on talent these days?" She does a little shooing motion with her hand.

Unphased by Santana's brand of bitch, Sam looks at Mercedes. "I don't care what she called us. I'm pretty sure I deserved it." Under his gaze, Mercedes turns back around in her seat, feeling vindicated and riddled with guilt at the same time.

"That's not all she said, she al—" A look of pain quickly crosses Santana's face, as she looks at Mercedes and then reaches under the table to rub the shin that was just kicked hard enough to leave a bruise by the other girl. Mercedes turns back around quickly looking at Sam again. He's going to have to figure out what it was he's missing later.

He doesn't bother to hide the amused look on his face. Now feeling a bit more at ease, he says, "I am here to audition. I'm not going back to the New Directions, not without Mercedes." Brittany is now pouting just as hard as Sugar. Smiling, he quickly adds, "Or Brittany." Her frown turns upside down, and as she adjusts herself in her seat, she bumps Santana with her shoulder. All Santana does is roll her eyes and look away.

Standing, Shelby walks over to Sam and says, "Well Sam, June, whatever your name is, you are welcome to try out. I'm Ms. Cochran. What song are you going to sing?" He whispers his song into Shelby's ear, and although she gives him a highly doubtful look, she goes and takes her place at the piano.

"Ain't no sunshine when she's gone; It's not warm when she's away. Ain't no sunshine when she's gone; And she's always gone too long; Anytime she goes away." He's looking directly at Mercedes. She never expected her first real _serenade_ to be such a bittersweet song. She does _not_ count the rat pack song that Puck sang. That relationship was a sham. Those eight weeks with Sam were real, and she can tell by the emotion in his voice, that it still meant a lot to Sam. (And he can tell by the way she starts to rapidly blink her eyelids, fighting to keep her eyes dry, that it still meant a lot to Mercedes.)

"Wonder this time where she's gone; Wonder if she's gone to stay; Ain't no sunshine when she's gone; And this house just ain't no home; Anytime she goes away." Shelby is pleasantly amazed at the amount of feeling and actual soul Sam is managing to infuse into his voice. As she plays she looks at her club. Most of the girls are mesmerized by Sam and his voice. That's good; he has an engaging stage presence which would be a big plus. He is swaying a bit off beat, which was a minus. He's going to need some help in the choreography department. His voice is surprisingly soft and sweet in tone considering he has such a deep speaking voice. She looks over at Mercedes and sees that she is completely gone, listening yes, but clearly listening from an entirely different place and time. Santana is looking at Brittany and failing miserably at looking too cool to care. Brittany is swaying to the music, and Sugar, well, Sugar is cleaning her nails, having lost interest in Sam the moment she figured out that he wasn't going to give her the time of day.

"And I know, I know, I know, I know…" As Sam sings, Artie's voice joins his, adding much needed depth to all of those 'I knows'. Artie's voice weaves around Sam's steady 'I knows' as he does some freestyle riffs.

Smiling at Artie, and grateful for his help, Sam keeps singing with Artie in the background. "Hey, I oughtta leave the young thing alone; But ain't no sunshine when she's gone." Sam is shaking his head no every time he sings 'Ain't no sunshine when she's gone.' The look on his face as he sings to Mercedes touches even Shelby, who is listening from a critical place trying to determine if Sam was worthy to join the Troubletones. True, she still needs a few more members before Sectionals, but she has to be smart about filling those last spots.

"Ain't no sunshine when she's gone; Only darkness every day. Ain't no sunshine when she's gone; And this house just ain't no home; Anytime she goes away…." (Bill Withers, 'Ain't no sunshine).

There is scattered applause when Sam's done singing, and Artie gives him a shove, smiling at the more-than-decent job Sam did. Mercedes sighs, knowing that she needs to talk to Sam, and also knowing that this isn't the right time or place, but admitting to herself as she stands that something was going to be said.

After the audition, Shelby takes a moment to make her decision. (Okay, she really needs a moment to observe Mercedes and Sam and to decide if her team could really handle the extra drama she suspects is brewing between these two. In her opinion, the kids at William McKinley liked to stir the pot, but they didn't necessarily deal with the resulting pressure all that well.)

Walking over to a relatively empty corner of the room to talk, Mercedes turns to Sam and says the only thing worth saying, "Sam, what are you doing here?"

Sam is so excited to be talking with Mercedes that he is rocking back and forth on his feet, rolling over and over, toe to heel. "I'm just a surprised as you are. Finn showed up at my house _yesterday_ with this harebrained scheme, tricked me into coming back, and tried to get me to audition for the New Directions." Losing the rocking motion, and bright eyes dimming just a little, he says, "I _just_ found out ten minutes ago that you're with the Troubletones now, and—and that you have a new boyfriend."

"He's not new. We've been dating for three months." Sam curses himself inside. Things between them got so messed up over the summer that they lost touch, and while they were friends who were 'giving each other space' some new guy came into her life. He sighs, and the look of longing he gives Mercedes makes her nervous, in an oddly comforting way. Shifting on her feet she realizes what else he's just said. "Hold on, you're staying with Finn a—nd Kurt?"

Sam nods, unconsciously starting to move closer to Mercedes, smile spreading across his face as he does. His hands are almost on her, arms almost around her before he catches himself, balling his hands into fists, shoving them into his jacket pockets. He notices her following the movement with her eyes, and that makes his stomach go _flip_. Seeing that she is also fighting back a smile, he says, "But just for a little while. Then we'll have a place of our own, in Lima. The rest of the Evans clan will be back before the New Year." New boyfriend or not, Sam Evans is happy to finally see Mercedes again. To be close enough to smell her perfume, to see the moods flash across her eyes, and to see the rise and fall of her chest as she breathes. And to see how it moves just a bit faster every time he takes his tongue and runs is slowly across his bottom lip.

Lost in a sea of shimmering green, she steps forward towards Sam. "You're back? F—for good?"

"Um-hm, I'm not going anywhere." He takes another small step towards her. They are the only people there, right? He slowly takes his hands out of his pockets and reaches out to cradle her face.

"I've made my decision." Sam and Mercedes look at Ms. Cochran, a little dazed.

"Damn it Ms. Cochran! I was just about to pull one of my blades to cut all that sexual tension, and you had to go and ruin it." Ms. Cochran cocks her brow at Santana, and walks over to her with an outstretched hand. Making a sound that she thinks is a laugh; Santana flips her ponytail over her shoulder and pats the top of her head. "I was…I was just joking about that, having _blades._" Giving one more pat, she iterates, "Just joking."

Shaking her head, Shelby refocuses her attention back on Sam and Mercedes, who, now with the spell broken, have taken several steps away from each other. "Am I in?"

Shelby can see the fear on Mercedes' face, and after glancing at Brittany and Santana, she shakes her head. "No Sam, you're not. I don't know what's going on with you two, but whatever it is; this team already has all of the drama it can handle right now. I know show choir, and although you would be an excellent addition, we're good enough now to get to Nationals. Whenever you and Mercedes resolve your, ehem, _situation_, you can come back."

Looking at the floor, kicking the toe of his shoe, Sam says quietly, "I get it; I mean that actually makes a lot of sense." Sighing and turning one last time to look at Mercedes, he says, "Well, I had to try, you're so worth it." Hear a little em-em, he forces a smile and turns back around saying, "You're worth it too Brittany, and I saw your posters. You're definitely getting my vote; Brittany S. Pierce for President."

"Yes!"

Forcing another chuckle at the blond cheerio's antics, Sam turns and walks out the door. "You know you can still go back to the New Directions." Looking down at Artie, Sam just silently nods his head yes. "But you aren't going to come back are you?" Again Sam just shakes his head, this time no.

Turning to go into the library, he says, "Thanks for backing me up in there." Artie gives him a little fist bump. "Anyway, uhh, Coach Beiste is letting me tryout for the team, so I guess I'll see you afterschool at football practice." Artie turns and goes back to glee club, Sam-less.

In the time he has before football practice Sam discovers the 'So June' JBI interview, which he watches on repeat in stunned silence.

…

Shaking her head at Artie's return, having failed to bring Sam back with him, Quinn thinks, _Never send a boy to do a woman's job._

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong>

FYI a bit-o-3x7: Since I mentioned it, in the waaay background of this story at some point, Brittany wins the election by a landslide & she's so grounded (or not) that it only makes her more AWESOME :) and NO I don't care about the one who supposedly got herself into trouble trying to fix the elections and gets herself DQ'd from Sectionals, serves her right! So there is just one veer from canon for you.

A Kurtcedes confrontation is on the horizon; will someone meet the carpet? How will Sam's first talk with Shane go? And will Quinn manage to sink her talons back into Sam? Find out in **CH 3:** **'A Battle He Can Win'**. (And yes, yet again you will have to wait to get the answer to question number three until **CH 5: Without You**)

Forgot to mention: Series title was inspired by Matchbox 20's 'Back 2 Good'

Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


	3. A Battle He Can Win

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing really.**

**CH 3: A Battle He Can Win**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Remember, S3 spoilers ahead, kinda sorta. And thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites, they are delightful, unexpected, and definitely mean a lot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Sam's first time meeting Shane (and it goes really well, <strong>_**not**_**). Mercedes is starting to feel conflicted about some of the choices she's made this year.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: You Have Been Warned pt. 1<strong>

Letting out a weary breath, Sam notes the time and shuts down the library computer. Practice is still a little ways off, and he needs to take some time to just walk around and get it together. From the video he now knows a few things about Mercedes' new boyfriend. First and foremost, that dude is big. No way in hell Sam was going to fight him over Mercedes and walk away without a broken bone or ten. And judging by the letterman jacket, dude has game. Probably football, which means that Sam will be meeting the man with the _master plan_ sooner rather than later. Sam still didn't know his name, but that seemed like a minor detail. He wasn't going to get him mixed up with anyone else.

As he wanders the halls, mentally preparing for his football tryout in front of his old team, and the new guys, Sam is lost in thought, staring at the square tiles of the floor, making a game of it by trying to place each foot perfectly diagonal in each tile avoiding the edge. He doesn't notice the leviathan in soft soled sneakers heading his way. A shadow crosses the next square, and as he looks up, the shoulder to shoulder collision is unavoidable. He's thrown off balance, nearly knocked off of his feet by the other student. As he rights himself, Sam says, "Sorry. My bad, my mind…was…wandering." It is him, the boyfriend. Taking his hand to push his bangs out of his eyes, Sam has a sneaking suspicion that the little bump in the hallway wasn't accidental. Extending his hand, and opening up a big'ol bottle of Southern charm, he says, "Sam, Sam Evans. I'm about to try out for the team."

Shane looks at Sam's hand as if it would give him the plague. "I know who you are. I know who you used to be. I am the new and improved version of you. You have been warned."

Pulling back his hand, Sam squares off his shoulders, not backing down from the much larger boy. "What's your problem? I apologized to you even though you bumped into me and I just introduced myself because this is the first time I've met you."

Shane's chuckle sounds downright sinister. As is floats around the hall to Mercedes' ears it holds her in place. She knows that this won't end well, but she can't bring herself to turn the corner and face both Sam and Shane. Instead she just listens, praying that they have their little pissing contest and then both just walk away. "You have a lot of nerve. As if you don't know what my problem is. Stay away from _my_ girl. We have plans, and no one's gonna mess them up. Got that? Oh and that wasn't a bump, not by a long shot."

Sam's chuckle is equally as sinister. "Oh I saw the video, heard all about you and your _plans._ Plans change; I speak from a place of experience. And no, I'm not scared of you, not even a little bit."

"Well you should be if you know what's good for you."

Nodding his head slowly, Sam responds, "I wouldn't be standing here if I didn't know what was good for me. She's worth fighting for. I'm not leaving again." Sam visibly sizes Shane up with his eyes and takes a step towards him. "You wish were the new and improved me." He chuckles again and takes another small step closer. "For one thing I was raised to keep private stuff, _private_." Shane gives Sam an angry, but puzzled look. "Cocoa babies ring a bell? You wouldn't have said any of that mess if you, _ehem_, well…" The look Sam gives Shane lets him know that he knew a little something about Mercedes Jones, the kind of stuff that Shane was still trying to find out. Shane takes a step back and Sam continues with the verbal and psychological assault. "Trust me, Shelby's not the only one who had her hitting notes she never thought possible." Shane takes yet another small step back. Realizing what he just did, he takes a huge step forward towards Sam, who holds his ground. "And while I may feel the need to rub it in _your_ face man to man, I'd never, ever announce it to the entire school, unless I was really desperate and insecure." That is Mercedes' cue to move away farther down the hall, pulling out her cell phone as she slips into an unoccupied janitor's closet. "At least that's what I think anyway."

Shane closes the remaining small distance between he and Sam. "_I think_ I need to wipe that damn smirk off of your ladylips pretty boy."

Sam smirks even harder, figuring that he's hit a nerve. "Take your best shot. It won't change a damn thing."

As he raises his fist, Shane says, "I'm fairly certain it will change something."

Suddenly both boys can hear the song 'Cater 2U' by Destiny's Child drift up from Shane's pocket. Shane's fist drops a fraction. Frowning at the ringtone, Sam says, "You should get that. You don't let a diva like Mercedes go to voicemail." And without waiting to see Shane's fist drop all the way, he turns and walks away.

Shane watches Sam walk away as he answers his phone. "Hey baby….Nah' I was just in the middle of a _meeting_…No, it's over, for now….Okay, well you know how I like it when you come and watch me practice, but I understand that you have a competition to prepare for….Seems to me like you are racking up a whole lotta IOUs. I can't wait to cash them puppies in…..Oh, I think you know what I mean…Don't worry about that, I'll walk you through it. Look, babe, I gotta get to practice…Bye, I love you…I said I love you…...Well do you love me?...I do have to get to practice, but it's a simple question….It's not complicated…Whatever, you are being _such_ a girl right now. Catch you later, bye."

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: I Thought I was Your Dior Scarf<strong>

Opening the closet door, Mercedes is met with the shocked baby blues belonging to one Mr. Kurt Hummel. His mouth is open, but nothing is coming out. Mercedes is caught just as off guard and is as speechless as Kurt. Blaine clears his throat loudly, and after placing a light hand on the small of Kurt's back, says, "Kurt, I think I'm going to go home. You two should talk." Giving her a little smile, he says, "Hi Mercedes. You are looking so fierce today." And then turning on the full poodleface-puppy-dog look, he says finally with a little wink, "Go easy on him." Kurt watches Blain walk away without moving his head, just his eyes.

He takes a deep breath and says, "Mercedes, I'm sorry. I know it was wrong of me not to tell you that Sam was back, but—h"

"But? But what Kurt? Either you're sorry or you're not. Either you're wrong or you aren't."

"Mercedes, nothing is that simple. For one thing he only showed up last night and it's not like we spend a whole lot of time together anymore, so the opportunity never really presented itself. Regardless I should have gone out of my way to seek you out and tell you."

Mercedes stands there shaking her head. "I got ambushed in front of the Troubletones. Santana and Brittany called him _so June_ to his face. SO June."

Kurt's eyes grow wide with concern. "Oh my goodness, that's really bad. Although considering what just happened to Santana, those chips on her shoulders just got twice as big." Letting out a sigh that drops his shoulders he says, "How did he react? Was he mad? Did he cause a scene, because he definitely caused a scene in glee club when he tried to strangle Finn?"

Mercedes can't help but laugh a little. "Strangle Finn?"

"Apparently Finn never told Sam that you left glee and about Shane. I wrongly assumed that in the multi-hour truck ride back to Lima all of the important details had been covered. You know what they say when you assume."

"He wasn't mad, even though Shelby wouldn't let him join. I was mad about not knowing sooner, but I can't seem to stay mad. You don't owe me anything anymore. Like you said, we're barely even friends. Glee club was the only thing we had in common."

A tear rolls out of the corner of Kurt's eye. "Now don't say that Mercedes, sure we've grown apart a little, but that—that doesn't mean that we aren't still friends?" He sniffles. "Right, please. He—hearing you say it like—like that makes it sound so wrong. Doesn't it sound wrong to you?"

Nodding her head yes, Mercedes closes her eyes and tries to stop her tears from falling. "Kurt, I used to be your Dior scarf, and now I suppose that Rachel is, and that's okay. It hurt to leave the New Directions the way I did, but ultimately I found the group I was meant to be with. I don't like fighting with you. Yes, your brother is an idiot, but I think somewhere deep down he meant well."

Kurt half sniffles half chuckles. "Yeah, Finn has adopted a few of Rachel's less savory tendencies." Looking her in the eye he says, "I'm sorry about how you left Glee too. I see now how well you're doing and I am really proud and happy for you. I know how hard it is to always be held back by your supposed friends, who are being too selfish to notice the damage they are wreaking." Thinking of the recent presidential election debacle, he iterates, "Trust me, I know. We should have listened to what was under all of that anger and seen how you really felt the day you quit. No one was listening; honestly, no one ever listens to anyone other than Rachel…and Blaine."

Reaching out to squeeze his shoulder she says, "Thanks. And I don't think that you have to worry about Blaine. He seems like a really nice guy, and a really good friend and boyfriend."

Smiling brightly, Kurt answers, "Yeah he is. And Rachel is Rachel, but I love her."

Pretending to weigh it out in her head, Mercedes full true laugh rings out as she rolls her eyes and says, "Yeah, I suppose we all do. But I hate her a little bit too."

This time it was Kurt's turn to laugh, "Oh _honey_, so do we!" Extending his arm, he offers to walk her out to her car.

"No, I'm feeling better, so I think I may sneak out and watch Shane practice. I'll hide under the bleachers since I told him I was working and wasn't coming."

"Okay, well, I'm glad we talked. I will try not to be such a stranger, if you promise to do the same."

After sealing the deal with their pinkies, the two friends go their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three: You Have Been Warned pt. 2<strong>

Coach waits until the end of practice to put Sam on the field in the quarterback position. As soon as each snap is made, Shane blows through the offensive line and flattens Sam. Each and every time. Just before he would roll off of Sam, he'd whisper, 'That was a bump.' Even his own team is getting ticked off. It's just practice, and the way he is knocking the offensive players out of his way, it's like he doesn't care who gets hurt as long as Sam ends up face down in the turf. Mercedes flinches every time the hit is made. Sam gets up and runs back to his position each and every time they reset. She can tell he's hurting, but it doesn't stop him. She wishes that he would just stay down and give up. Smiling, she knows that he's not the kind of guy to give up. Looking down, she can see four small round spots on her jacket sleeve, darkening the fabric. She touches her face to wipe away the tears she didn't realize she'd shed. Why is she crying over football practice? She can feel the hair rising on the back of her neck. Looking up again, she can see Sam walking back to his spot behind the line, but he is looking directly at her. There is no way that he can see her, but somehow he is looking as if he knows that she's there.

Finally, Coach Beiste has seen enough. "Alright Tinsley, you're big, you're bad, we get it! Take a knee. I need to see if Evens even remembers how to throw the ball after all that punishment." Suddenly Mercedes is weary and confused, and decides that she's ready to call it a day. As she looks back one more time to see a perfectly thrown pass zooming its way towards Puck downfield, she thinks about how she finally has everything she wants, and still, everything feels all wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Four: Love Should Feel Better Than This<strong>

Sitting in her car, the Glee club cry-zone of choice, the tears begin to prick at the back of her eyes and she can feel her throat tighten when she thinks about everything that's happened. In one day, Sam came back, he quit the New Directions, Sam came back, he serenaded her with Artie, Sam came back, he fought with her boyfriend, and Sam came back. And let's not forget her little slip of the tongue that morning. No wonder Shane tried to flatten Sam into the turf. Plus, Kurt was right. She missed her friends, but she's in a place now that she doesn't want to trade. Finally she's the leader of an amazing show choir. If she went back to the New Directions she'd go even farther down in the dogpile since Blaine and Rory are now in the group. Her heart still aches when she thinks about how she left. She could admit that she lost her cool and said some things she didn't need to say, but a lot of what she did say was necessary. It wasn't until she left that the New Directions realized just how hard it would be to fill her spot. And without her, and Santana, and Brittany, well, it was sad. They just didn't sound the same, while she and her cheerio defectors had never sounded better. She finally had a boyfriend that was nice and genuinely liked her. She thinks that she is finally happy with the Troubletones and without the New Directions, with Shane and without Sam. In the slightly fogged interior of her car, Mercedes can admit that that last part was easier to believe when he was well and truly gone.

Realizing that she isn't going to cry, but still needing a good pick-me-up, she goes to the one place that always felt like home, the auditorium.

…

Hair still wet from hella-quick post practice shower, Sam starts to walk to Finn's house, for some reason not wanting to ride with Finn. He only makes it a few yards before he stops and sees Mercedes' empty car still in the lot. If she had seen the part of practice that he suspects, then by now she was probably delicately cradling a microphone, sliding her hands slowly up and down the microphone stand, sparkling lips open, singing her pain, sadness, confusion, or whatever his return had her feeling away. God how he missed hearing her voice. He loved every moment of every day that he got to spend with Mercedes. He loved every single thing about her, the way she looked, the way she laughed, the way she saw bullshit and wasn't afraid to call it even if she ended up eating some humble pie for it later, the fact that she could eat that humble pie, holding her, hugging her, kissing her, _uhhhh_…..Forgetting that a 300 lb guy had just used him for his own personal punching bag, Sam starts grinning like a fool, breaking into a run as he made his way towards the April Rhodes auditorium.

Skidding to a stop just inside the door, he closes it silently behind him, ducking down and taking a seat in a shaded corner in the rear. Mercedes was just about to start her last song. As he watched her wrap her hands around the microphone, he starts to chew on his bottom lip, running his hands hard down his legs. Leaning forward, he holds his breath as she sings the opening lines.

"We are lovers true and through; And thought we made it through the storm; I really want you to realize; I really want to put you on; I've been searching for someone; To satisfy my every need; Won't you be my inspiration; Be the real love that I need…"

_I told you try a little tenderness Sam, and it ain't no way it couldn't have worked out for us. You were homeless and I didn't care. I was, still am, such a diva, and you never cared._

"Real love; I'm searching for the real love; Someone to set my heart free; Real love; I'm searching for a real love…"

_I've never said it to anyone and you never said it to me either, well maybe you did. Half of what you said to me that summer was in Na'vi. If you had just stayed a little longer, you could have had __everything__._

"Oh when I met you I just knew; That you would take my heart and run; Until you told me how you felt for me; You said I'm not the one; So I slowly came to see; All of the things that you were made of; And now I hope my dreams and inspiration; Lead me towards a real love…"

_Stupid Sam, I know that we broke up when you left, but it still hurt. I know I have no right to hold it against you, but I am a girl and I can be irrational sometimes. If you hadn't, I would have never started dating Shane. Never say never…_

"I've got to have a real love; Love so true and oh, baby; I thought that love was you; I thought you were the answer; To the question in my mind; But it seems that I was wrong; If I stay strong maybe I'll find a…Real love…"

_And now you're back, but it doesn't change what happened between us or after you left. Of course to be honest that whole first month with Shane I kept almost saying Sam, damn s-named boys, almost expecting green eyes, almost always catching my hand reaching out to brush back a lock of blond hair that was no longer there._

"So I try my best and pray to God; He'd send me someone real; To caress me and to guide me; Towards a love my heart can feel; Now I know I can be faithful; I can be your all and all; And give you good lovin' through the summertime; Winter, spring and fall…."

_But is that Shane? I mean, is that my lot in life maybe a Grammy and definitely some cocoa babies?_

"You see I'm searching for a real love; And I don't know where to go; I've been around the world and high and low; And still will never know; How it feels to have a real love; Cuz it seems there's none around; I gotta end it in this way; Because seems he can't be found….Real love." (Mary J. Blige 'Real Love')

Sitting on the edge of the stage, feet dangling over the side, her last audible words into the microphone are, "Maybe I just haven't met him yet."

She looks up as she hears a slow clap, clap, clap. He says, "Now Mercedes, I don't think you really believe that, do you?"

"Hi Sam…"

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong>

Clearly I have made reference to CHs 6 & 7 of my other story (Between the Scenes or the Road to Samcedes) which fill in missing pieces from episodes 2x17 & 2x18. Shameless…I know.

This came up in a PM: I am not touching the 'Sam is a stripper'. I refuse to believe that is a legit spoiler. Sam is underage and that would be very, very illegal. If it is true, I think it's a desperate move by the writers and possibly a way to show some disrespect to Chord (since he said no to a new contract before). If it's true it will make it kinda hard for Mercedes to make her way back to him; I mean a stripper boyfriend isn't really a pill that is so easy to swallow. And think of the rumors and other crap he's gonna have to take once everyone at WMHS finds out (which you know they would eventually…)…ungh…I hope it isn't true. I don't know if I have any respect left to lose for the show.

So, is Mercy right? Has she found her true happiness with the Troubletones and Shane, or will Sam be able to convince her otherwise? What happened over the summer after Sam and Mercedes broke up? Find out in **CH 4: Just Friends**.

Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!

P.s.: I accidentally called Shane 'Bubba' all up and through this when I first wrote it! *LOL* whatever, he told Mercedes that she can't dance but instead she "parks and barks"...seriously, WTF...


	4. Just Friends

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing really.**

**CH 4: Just Friends**

**A/N: Remember, S3 spoilers ahead, kinda sorta. And despite the holiday for some and holiday shopping sprees for many I must thank you for taking the time to leave reviews/alerts/favorites. **

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Sam's second conversation with Mercedes since his return to WMHS.<strong>

* * *

><p>…<strong>Pretending Not To See<strong>

"Hi Sam, why am I not surprised?"

"Hi Mercedes." Sam tries to sit next to her on the edge of the stage.

Her voice slightly testy, she warns, "Sam, you can't sit that close to me anymore. I have a new boyfriend, remember?"

Pulling at the collar of his shirt to show her his new purpling bruises, he slides away a respectable distance. "Oh, I'm pretty sure that I'll remember for at least the next week." He's only joking, but he can see that she's shaken. She almost slides in closer to him after just asking him to give her some space. Give her some space…Mercedes feels as though she can breathe again _and_ as if she can't take a decent breath, making her slightly lightheaded. "So, I saw the clip." No response, she is still trying to decide if breathing is possible. "And it's still okay. I meant what I said earlier, I deserved it."

"No, no you didn't." Rubbing her temples with her fingers, she expels all of the air she has left in her lungs with a huge sigh.

"Yes I did, I was the one that left you remember?" He trains his green eyes on her brown ones.

Breathing still a bit ragged, she answers with, "Not by choice."

"True, but I was the one who jumped into another relationship barely two weeks after we broke up." He still refuses to break eye contact. This conversation is long overdue, and now that the proverbial dam had broken, everything had to come out.

"You don't have to tell me; of course it would have been nice if you had told me the first time." She had found out when his facebook status changed.

"And I deserved that too." She can see his eyes start to waiver, start to cloud.

"Sam, if you hadn't meant _so much_, you never would have been _so June_. It was me trying to play everything off i—in front of the camera, and the new boyfriend, and to all of the friends I never saw all summer long. I had to look like I was okay with everything, that I came out of another failed relationship like a champ." 'Like a champ', saying those words made her cringe on the inside, but that's what she and Shane had practiced, and he really liked his sports analogies.

"I'm so sorry. I know it doesn't make any sense, but when you told me that you needed _space_, I kinda lost it a little. You were my only connection to home, Lima, and everything that I had grown to love, and when you pushed me away I just drifted until someone latched on. I went from being so happy about something finally, to being all alone. I missed you so much…" He reaches out for her hand for support before he is able to continue.

She looks at his hand blanketing hers and squashes the flutter in her chest. For just a moment she went back to those warm summer days. She sighs sweetly and looks at him out of the corner of her eyes as he runs his thumb across the back of her hand, feeling it dip and rise as it glides back and forth over her knuckles. Sam leaves and returns to those summer days too. Tapping her hand, as much to pull him out of his trance as to pull her out of hers, he continues speaking. "You ruined me." Before Mercedes can pull her hand away at his choice of words, a deep frown already furrowing her brow, he quickly adds, "I mean for other girls. I tried to be that guy again, star quarterback, Mr. Popular, Quinn-bot on my arm, still sensitive enough for glee, not a dork, bu—but it didn't work. Even before summer training camp ended I knew I couldn't keep it up, and it was pretty obvious that my heart wasn't in it anyway."

Mercedes opens her mouth to respond, but closes it quickly when Sam indicates that there's more to his sad little tale. "Then I tried to find someone more like you. I mean she was a nice girl, she looked a little like you, she was in glee, had a major diva attitude, but…well she wasn't even close to the girl I wanted to see when I opened my eyes. She laughed at me and it didn't warm me and make me want to join her, and when she sang, it actually hurt because all I kept thinking about was how you would have done it…better." He finally looks away when the first tears start to slide down her face.

How many times had she cried already and it was just his first day back? Taking her free hand, she wipes away her tears. "Sam, it helps to know why, especially since I stopped talking to you, un-friended you, lost your cell number, and essentially tried to purge you from my life after I read that line 'Sam Evans is In a relationship'. I had no right to be so mad since we weren't together, but it just made what we'd had, or what I thought we'd had feel like so much less."

Sniffling loudly she continues. "It really, really helps to know what was happening with you. It's basically the entire reason I started dating Shane in the first place. I thought you were over me, so instead of moping around, I moved on too." She can feel him shudder like he's been hit. "But that was months ago, and although it's been rough getting here, I like where I am now." Starting with the easier of the two she says, "I'm sticking with the Troubletones. I am _finally_ with a group that appreciates me and gives me respect. An—and Shane, I—I'm sticking with him too. He supports me, he thinks I'm beautiful, he—he sa—says he loves me, and he's not planning on leaving me."

_I didn't __plan__ on leaving you Mercedes. _Scoffing, Sam says, "Yeah, I heard about his _plans_." Mercedes avoids his gaze and finally finds the strength to pull her hand away. Evan as she does, she can't stop the shudder that ripples through her when she suddenly feels degrees cooler, now completely separated from him. Seeing this, he continues with, "Look I was honest with you, and I expect you to be honest with me too. I hear a lot of 'he this' and 'he that', but no 'I' or 'me'. Where does what you want fit into _the plan_? How do you really feel about Shane? Do you love him?" She may not have had the chance to say the words, but Sam knows that was how she felt about him before he left. The real question is did she _still_ feel that way?

"How I feel about Shane is mine and Shane's business, not mine and yours. The way I see it, Sam we had our chance, and now it's his. I am not going to break up with him just because you're back. I am not going to cheat on him with you just because you're back. I'm better than that and so are you. Shane has been really good to me, and he deserves better than that too." Gripping her chin in his hands Sam guides her face around, forcing her to turn and face him. His other hand takes her hand into his one more time.

"You sang to me…" Giving her a little wicked grin that made his ears burn, he says, "You sang _for_ me." Her mouth flexes momentarily into a small shy smile, before she rolls her eyes at him and looks away. He turns her face back. "Mercedes, it's just us here. I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that there's nothing there. If you can do that I agree that we can be friends, just friends."

He can feel her jaw tremble in his fingers as she fights to form the words. He leans in closer, sliding back across the stage, eliminating that respectable distance between them, pressing the side of his leg and thigh along the side of hers. There isn't any space left, personal or otherwise. He's close enough to feel her breath wafting out across his face. He moves his face forward, mere inches from her nose, as he repeats his request. "Tell me that there's nothing there and I will be whatever you want, friend, acquaintance, nothing, or something in between."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I won't stop."

"There's nothing there. W—we can b—be friends."

Sam can see the lie in her eyes. Mercedes knows that Sam can read the lie in her eyes too. He moves in even closer, turning his head slightly, closing his eyes as he does. She doesn't lean in, but she doesn't pull back either. Instead she closes her eyes and lets her lips part slightly. After a moment of waiting she opens her eyes to find Sam staring at her, having stopped with just the barest sliver of distance between their parted lips. They stay like that, staring at the truth for what seems like an eternity before Sam speaks again.

"I won't stop."

"I know."

"I want you back."

"I know."

He releases her face from his hold, and she slides back quickly, almost falling. He reaches out, placing a steadying hand on her arm, smiling at her reaction. She looks at him from under her dark lashes, embarrassment evident on her face. He licks his bottom lip and runs his hand through his bang, tucking a loose strand behind one ear. Hopping off of the stage, he turns and walks down the aisle towards the back exit.

Mercedes can't stop herself from watching him walk away.

Checking her phone, she sees that she's missed about five calls from Shane since practice ended. Laying back on the stage she decides that he'll have to wait until tomorrow; she's all talked out for one day.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong>

Who really believes that Sam and Mercedes can be 'just friends'? What does Quinn have planned for Sam? What will the fallout be for Shanecedes after Sam's little revelation in the hallway before practice? Find out that and more in **CH 5: Without You **(which is long to to make up for this super short update:)

I am debating about CH 5 tho. It will contain the Puck/Quinn conversation hinted at in the 3x7 promo that I want to use in this story (it's subtitled: **Puck, you idjit, that ferret on your head just waved at me**.) I already have it written, but I am wondering if it's worth waiting to post it until the night of 29th to see what he actually tells her and then maybe going back and doing some massaging. I know what I think he's going to tell her or at least imply to her, but when do RIB& Co. ever make it that easy? And as for Puckerman's 'hawk, *snickers & shakes head*

Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


	5. Without You

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing really.**

**CH 5: Without You**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Remember, S3 spoilers ahead, kinda sorta. And thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites; it's good to know that so many of you are along for the ride. **

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Rumors abound and Quinn joins the fray to help woo Sam back to the New Directions (and maybe into her arms). <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: People Are <strong>_**Staring**_

…**It's Way Too Early For This Shit**

Shane descends upon Mercedes the second she closes her car door. "Why didn't you call me back last night? I needed to talk to you."

She counts to ten before responding. "I was really worn out after Troubletones' practice. A lot happened yesterday and I just went home and then straight to bed."

As they walk into school, Shane gives her a quick once over, not really buying her excuse, but not really having a good reason to believe otherwise. "We need to talk."

"Shane, I really don't feel up to it. Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait." She looks down at the hand he's just placed on her arm, causing them to stop in the middle of the crowded hallway. The students part around them without blinking an eye; if Shane Tinsley wants to stop and block half of the hallway to have a not-so-private conversation with his girlfriend, nobody was going to tell him to move.

"No, this can't wait. I bumped into your old boyfriend yesterday. Did you know that he was back?" He wants to look into her eyes when she answers. He needs to know if she knew.

"Yeah, I know. He showed up during glee, and tried to join the Troubletones." Mercedes cuts her eyes and waves her hand at a few students who had the audacity to stand and openly eavesdrop.

"Did he talk to you?"

"Yes." Mercedes can feel the headache forming behind her temples.

"Hmmm, figures he wouldn't listen after I told him to stay away from you." Shaking his head, Shane says, "Well I don't want you talking to him anymore. It doesn't look good."

Mercedes half chokes on just plain old air at all of the wrong wrapped up in those three sentences. "You told him to stay away from me? Why? He's still my friend; I'm still allowed to have those, right? And what exactly do you mean by 'it doesn't look good'?"

Shane holds up his hands. "Hhhold on baby. All I'm saying is that I don't trust him when it comes to you. I think if too many people see you talking to him they may start to say that you're up to no good." Reaching out to rub away the rising tide of divatude, he quickly continues with, "And…. of course I want you to have friends, but can you blame me if I don't want any of them to be your ex? I know that you're with me now, and I trust you, but I don't trust him."

Mercedes starts to calm down just as quickly as she got upset. She feels guilty about the conversation in the auditorium afterschool. She can't bring herself to be that mad when Shane isn't really that far off from the truth. Despite what she told Sam about being friends and not cheating, she can feel a little gnawing pit in her stomach when she thinks about the almost kiss. If she had just leaned into it, Shane would have every right to be mad, to say that she shouldn't see Sam. Honestly she's not sure if she can trust herself when it comes to Sam. Maybe Shane is right. "Okay, I get it." Rubbing her throbbing temples she says, "I see where you're coming from, and maybe you're right. I'm sure a big part of the reason that I'm so out of it today is because of Sam. But that was yesterday, and even though he's back, it doesn't change anything between you and me."

She smiles weakly, and Shane smiles back. His smile fades as he thinks of the other question he needs to ask. "He said some stuff about you yesterday and I need to know if it's true."

"What stuff? Is it appropriate for present company?" She knows the answer, but eavesdropping only counts if you don't let on that you did it.

He nods his head yes, without even pausing to look around. "He said that he made you hit notes that you didn't even know were possible." Mercedes feels like someone has just dumped a bucket of cold water over her head. This was not the place…before she can open her mouth to tell Shane to shut-up, he asks, "What did he mean by that?"

Seeing a small gaggle of student's pretending to get stuff out of their lockers, she hisses loudly, "Shane, I am not discussing _that_ with you _here._"

"Why not? Again, it's a simple question requiring a simple answer. I don't need any sordid details, just a quick explanation. Are you afraid that I won't like the answer?" She shakes her head no and tries to back away. "Did you give it up to him? Is that why you were trying to act all coy on the phone when I told you about cashing in my IOUs?" He lets out a little huff. "You were only with him for a few weeks. Did _he_ get there before _m_—"

Mercedes is shaking from embarrassment and rage. "Shane! Watch your mouth." Looking around quickly, she pulls him in closer to her saying, "Stop putting my business out there like that."

Raising an eyebrow he straightens to his full height, absently running a finger across his moustache. "So it's true."

"What it is now, is none of your business. I can't believe this." She can hear the wheels of rumor mill turning, starting to churn out the first juicy tidbit of the day. It doesn't matter what she says now, no one will believe her anyway.

"I think it is my business. I've been with you almost twice as long and..." He leans in real close and in a barely audible whisper says, "…yet we seem to be stuck on first base."

A little too loudly Mercedes says, "How the hell are you gonna put me on blast about_ maybe _going past third base with Sam Evans, and then have the nerve to whisper softly in my ear about why I only let _you_ go to first?" Finger in his face, she shouts, "Oh hell to the NO! You did not just do that!" _Now_ Shane is suddenly very interested in who may or may not be listening. "No." Mercedes starts pacing without actually going anywhere.

"But bab—"

Closing an open hand in front of his face, almost catching his nose, Mercedes repeats, "No." She then turns and saunters off to the bathroom (where she will contemplate hiding all day long. She doesn't, but it takes her well into second period to make the decision to come out.)

…**Did you just say BBK?**

Sam is sitting at a small round table in the lunch room. If you asked him what he is eating, he couldn't tell you. He's too busy watching Shane and Mercedes argue at a table across the room. Their voices are low, and lost in the general din of the lunchroom, but everyone can see that whatever they were discussing was big. "Hmmm, trouble in paradise I see. I wonder if the lunchtime soap opera has anything to do with you?" Sam gives Quinn the barest of looks as she joins him, before returning his attention to Mercedes…and Shane.

Taking another bite of something, he answers back, "I doubt it. I'm _so June,_ remember?"

Laughing quietly she says, "Well if the rumors are true, you certainly made the most of that month." He slowly puts down his food and really looks at her for the first time. She quirks her brow at him, daring him to ask.

Setting his jaw, he takes the bait. "What rumor?"

"Nothing, just that BBK over there are fighting because Shane figured out that you…ummm _had_ Mercedes and left, while he's still trying to crawl past first base. I wonder where he got _that_ idea?"

"Oh no."

Gasping, Quinn says, "You didn't tell him that did you Sam?"

Sam nervously starts fidgeting in his seat. "I—I may have mentioned something to Shane yesterday after school, but I—I never said that we did _it_; I mean we did _stuff_, but I never thought he—" Stopping himself mid-sentence, Sam mentally smacks himself for almost opening up to Quinn of all people. "Never mind, it's none of your business."

Quinn looks unphased. She's just getting started.

"Now it's everyone's business." Trying to appear a bit more comforting after delivering her news, she says, "Fine, changing the subject; Sam, we really need you back in Glee club."

With a deadpan delivery, he says, "Not interested."

Clearing her throat loudly, Quinn leans in and whispers across the table to Sam, "I doubt that they will break up over this. If anything, it may push Mercedes into giving Shane what he wants. With that in mind, if _we_ were to get back together, and I let you do _stuff_ with me, would you reconsider joining?"

Pushing his tray away, appetite suddenly lost, Sam gives Quinn a look that says 'you have lost your damn mind'. "Not interested."

Shrugging, Quinn replies, "Well, you should think about it." Nodding again at Shane and Mercedes, she repeats, "Mark my words, it's just an _almost lover's_ quarrel. They aren't going to break-up over you. Mercedes is too honorable to leave Shane just because you're back, regardless of how she may feel."

"Wh—what do you know about how she feels?"

"Not much, but I could make an educated guess. I've dated you, so I know how you can be and I was with her during her liaison with Puck. She kept saying that she was guarding her heart, but she was still hurt at the end even though _she_ broke it off with _him_. Like I said, I bet she fell for you just as hard as any idiot can see that you fell for her." Sam is trying to at least look like what she's saying isn't getting to him. Sensing that she isn't getting anywhere and hoping for at least a dramatic exit, Quinn stands up to leave, saying, "Mercedes or not, eventually you're going to want to come back to Glee. That's how it works, we always come back."

Shaking his head, Sam says, "Whatever Quinn, I stand by what I said." Just before she turns to walk away he asks her one more question, and hoping that he won't pay for it later. "Quinn, what does BBK stand for?"

Practically hopping with excitement, Quinn slides into the seat closest to Sam and says, "I thought you weren't going to ask about that. _We_ should be flattered; it stands for Black Barbie and Ken."

Sam looks like he either didn't hear her or that he must have misheard her. As what she said sinks in he says, "I—I thought you and Mercedes were friends?"

"Are any of us really friends? She beamed me in the face with a dodgeball last week. Yeah we're friends, the same kind of friends we've always been; the kind that cut first and asks if you're alright later." For a brief moment it looks as if Quinn is finished. Shaking off the effect of her words she continues. "Besides, it's not my name for them. They got that the second Shane got popular on the football field and everyone remembered the 'cocoa babies' interview. I'm just repeating what I've heard."

"Well don't." He gives her a look that puzzles her. Sam clearly has pity etched on his face as he stares at Quinn for a moment. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but I'm not stupid enough to let you get your claws back into me." He gets up and throws his lunch away, ashamed that he's only been back for a day and a half, and has already caused Mercedes' so many problems.

From their table, Shane follows Mercedes' eyes as she momentarily loses her train of thought to watch the backside of Sam effing-Evans as he leaves.

He slams his tray down, bringing her focus back where it should be. (Her focus isn't the only one now on him.) With an angry huff, Shane rises from his seat, his chair tipping back and falling to the floor with a loud thud. As he walks out of the room he looks at Mercedes, shaking his head. Sitting there alone, she looks around at all of the faces now turned in her direction. Strangers are just looking for more gossip. The gleeks all look worriedly from her to the door. Not looking at anyone, Mercedes leaves to go catch up with Shane.

… **What's Red, White, and Slutty All Over?**

Just as Shane's about to turn the corner, the corner he thought he saw ladylips's blond head turn down, he finds himself caught in a sea of striped red and white skirts. "Excuse me ladies."

"Ooh, he called us ladies." The sea forms a circle around him and the leader of this random group of cheerios says, "It's Shane right?" He nods yes, eyes still scanning the hallways for Sam; his anger blocking the part of his brain that would notice the flirtatious look on her face. "I heard that OSU is recruiting you."

"Yeah, I may be looking at a full ride."

The circle grows tighter and the random cheerio says, "I may not be OSU, but I can give you one of those if you're interested."

With Sam now completely forgotten about for the time being, a confused Shane ask, "Give me one of what?"

Placing one tiny manicured hand on the center of his chest, giving his letterman jacket a little brush, she answers, "A full ride."

A little stunned and a lot flattered, Shane responds with, "But I have a girlfriend."

Indicating the collective group, she answers back, "Oh, we know, and we don't really care. We don't really care about your girlfriend, your plans of marriage, and certainly no cocoa babies." Shane rolls his eyes at that last part. That phrase was going to haunt him forever. "We just want to help you _practice _making them."

Shane starts laughing in her face. "Wow, thanks, but no thanks."

"Whatever, we know guys, and eventually you all get tired of _first base_." Shane stops laughing, rapidly remembering why he's in the hallway in the first place. "All of you." With a twirl of her skirt, she turns and waves good-bye over her shoulder. Shane watches intently as the red and white sea rolls on down the hallway, thinking about what the cheerio said as the girls' cackling laughter echoes in his ears.

As Mercedes watches Shane watch those skirts, she can't help but look down, quickly comparing herself to all of them. It only lasts for a moment, and after wiping those thoughts from her head, she turns around, deciding that she didn't really want to catch up with Shane after all. Before she can take a single step, Sam is there, standing in front of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: There's ALWAYS a Conveniently Empty Classroom at WMHS if You Really Need One<strong>

He had been watching. He grabs her hands and pulls her into a vacant room and shuts the door.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"I just wanna make sure that you're alright. I…heard the rumor, and I wanna how you're holding up. And since I am the one who sorta put Shane onto the whole idea during a moment of purely testosterone and adrenaline fueled _not-thinking_, I wanna know if there's anything you want me to do to help. I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen."

"Sam…"

He's a rambler, thinking that if he said everything under the sun that he could possibly do, at some point the right answer would fall out of his mouth and everything would be okay again. "I'd be willing to deny everything, on camera, on the morning announcements, during an assembly, whatever you say. I will make posters proclaiming your virtue, personally go to every gossip monger and plead your case, go on Fondue for Two and tell everyone that you are one of the most wond—"

Reaching out to lightly shake his arm, she whispers as loud as she can, "_SAM, _I get…I get it. I'm not mad at you for what you said to Shane. I can't really explain why I'm not mad about it, just that I'm not. Besides, he didn't have to cause a scene this morning when he asked me about it. If he'd just asked me in private and with a little respect, I would have answered his questions. I'm not ashamed about any of it; it's just not the kind of stuff I want discussed by _everybody_ at school. I'm actually surprised that it took you showing up for him to ask."

Placing both of his hands on her forearms, he looks her in the eyes and asks, "So you're really okay with all of this?"

Chucking, and looking intentionally at the wall behind him, she says, "Yes Sam, I'm okay. I mean, there are worse rumors that could be spread than the one _currently_ going around." Sharing in her laugh, he moves closer to her, shifting on his feet so that he catches her diverted gaze. "But, rumor or not, Shane is still my boyfriend. Nothing has changed."

"And the cheerios? What about them?"

Snorting she quips, "Them cheery-hoes are a dime a dozen, always buzzing around. So what, he looked. He's not perfect. I got caught looking too." Sam's not sure how to respond to that. On the one hand it got him going that Shane would bother to check out some random skirts when he had Mercedes, and on the other hand it got him going in an entirely different way to know that Mercedes had been looking at him. Brushing his hands from her arms and taking a step away from him, she repeats, "Nothing has changed."

Nodding his head with unnecessary force, he says, "I hear you." He's heard that phrase a little too often over the past few days. Thanks to Finn, when Sam Evans hears 'nothing has changed' he knows that it really means 'everything has changed'. This time however, that makes him smile.

"Nothing." She's giving him her 'I mean it look'.

"So why are you still here?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I should get to class or…something."

"Or…something…" Eyes brightening, he says, "Well, you're already late, so why not make it worth your while?"

"Sam, what _exactly_ do you have in mind?"

Innocently he replies, "I just want to sing you another song, one to make you smile to make up for all of the tears my other wicked-song caused you."

Looking at her watch, Mercedes sits on the teacher's desk in the front of the room. "One song, then I'm out, okay."

Conveniently, there is an iPod dock with speakers also located on top of the teacher's desk. He holds out his hand, and shaking her head at the utter ridiculousness of the situation, Mercedes fishes her iPod out of her pocket and hands it over to Sam.

Bowing slightly in thanks he places it into the dock. After tapping a few times on the screen, a bare electronic dance beat quietly fills the room. Mercedes is already smiling and he hasn't even started singing yet. Putting on his best Zoolander eye and hip swagger, Sam shoots for sexy, and ends up on dorky, not being able to hold the smolder for longer than a few moments before sticking his tongue out at her, just before he starts singing.

Attempting to start off quite seriously, Sam sings, "I can't win, I can't reign; I will never win this game; Without you, without you; I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same; Without you, without you…"

Next he turns on the theatricality, acting out the 'action' words for the next section. "I won't run (he does a slo-mo run in place), I won't fly (It's a bird, it's a plane, it's Superman Sam!); I will never make it by (He quickly pretends to leave and waves bye-bye); Without you, without you (He stands by a desk in the front row looking lonely); I can't rest (he runs back over and lays he head on her shoulder), I can't fight (Sam puts up his fists); All I need is you and I, Without you, without you…(Now on his knees, he is really trying to plead his case)" Mercedes is now giggling, hands over her mouth, trying so very hard to keep her laugh contained.

However, this is a mega-one-man dance number and Sam is ready to shake it. He would never in a million years sing and perform Usher in front of anyone other than his immediate family and Mercedes. Bieber was easy, his mentor, not so much. Once the full beat starts pumping in the song, Sam starts hopping and bouncing around in front of Mercedes, snapping his fingers and whipping his head back and forth.

She is caught up in the performance. If there was one thing she missed about having Sam as her boyfriend besides his green-eyes, his guitar playing hands, his impersonations, his dorkatude, his abs, the way he would blush everywhere, his only just slightly better than Finn dance skills, his…_well everything_, it was the singing. She missed having every song he sang be for her, and Sam loved to sing, any and everywhere. The only place he couldn't sing to her was school, because they were trying to keep their relationship hidden and drama free for a little while, but had he been given the chance to sing, it wouldn't have been a secret for long.

"Can't erase, so I'll take blame; But I can't accept that we're estranged; Without you, without you…" (He pretends to strain to hit the higher note, reaching for his throat, a look of wide-eyed pain on his face.) Mercedes is now laughing louder than the music in the room is playing.

"I can't quit now, this can't be right; I can't take one more sleepless night; Without you, without you; I won't soar, I won't climb; If you're not here, I'm paralyzed; Without you, without you; I can't look, I'm so blind; I lost my heart, I lost my mind; Without you, without you…"

By the time the second chorus winds its way around, Sam is tired of dancing alone, and lifts Mercedes off of the desk to join him, spinning her round-and-round until the last notes of the song die out. Still laughing, somehow he ends up feigning collapse across the top of the desk, and she's standing just in front of him. Sitting up, he gives her the cheesiest grin that he can muster, and opens his arms for one little hug. Certainly he's earned one little hug between friends?

Mercedes has no problem with giving Sam a little hug, and after doing so she pulls back quickly saying, "Sam! You have to go back to Glee club and give them a fighting chance."

Pretending to be serious, he says, "Not _without you_, in case you missed the message hidden in the song. Besides, I don't want to compete against you."

"Sam, you need friends and they're the only ones you've got. Family, remember? One, big, unhappy, completely dysfunctional family."

Letting out a wry chuckle, he says, "No thanks, I kinda hate them right now, don't you?"

Shaking her head no, she says, "No, not really. I kinda miss them." Sam gives her a dubious look. "I _do_, I mean it. I love them."

Now actually serious, he replies, "I love you."

Sam had never said that to Mercedes before (at least not in English).

"I—I …"

If Mercedes had been the one to end up sitting on the desk at the end of the song, and Sam had been the one left standing, in that moment he would have stepped forward to press a kiss against her soft lips, and she would have let him. She would have let him press his lips to hers, let him press her back to the desk, and let him press himself as close as possible to her.

But, she _is _the one standing. Pulling back, she utters quickly, "I—I have to go." Rushing to the door and placing one hand on the handle, she looks back one more time before leaving. "Sam, promise me that you'll go back to Glee. Do it for me."

"Okay…" and since it was already out there, he adds quietly with a melt-your-everything smile that was just for her, "but only because I love you."

Just before walking out she flashes him a smile that instantly warms his heart, and it's one that hasn't been on her face since June.

…

_Inexplicably_ floating on cloud nine, Mercedes quickly sinks back to earth after only making it three steps from the door before Shane approaches. He doesn't look too happy. "Mercedes, tell me the truth. Now I know you were in there with Sam, I heard you laughing. What were you doing in there with him?"

Smiling, she answers him. "Nothing. He just wanted to see if I was okay, and to apologize for accidentally starting one of the rumors about me that is today's talk of the town."

Shane crosses his arms, narrowing his eyes at her as he does. When he did peek in the room they weren't even together, and they did look like they were just talking, but… "Okay, fair enough. But tell me this, what was so funny about his apology?"

"There wasn't anything funny about his apology. I was laughing at Sam."

Uncrossing his arms, Shane says out loud, "You don't laugh like that with me."

"That' not true." Walking with him down the hall she says, "Maybe it doesn't happen as often, but that's only because you like to maintain a certain image. I mean you take yourself pretty seriously; you have your entire life planned out for the next ten years."

Barely above a whisper, he says, "Our life."

Pretending not to hear him she continues with, "Sam doesn't always care about how he looks or take himself too seriously. No one who knows and quotes every line from all of the Star Wars movies can. And he definitely doesn't have a master life plan." Snorting she adds, "_Pulhease_, that boy didn't even know he was coming back to Lima until two days ago." She starts giggling again, but quickly turns her giggles into an overly exaggerated throat clearing exercise when she sees the look that Shane is giving her.

Very calmly he responds. "Acting silly isn't going to get me into OSU. Acting silly isn't going to win you that Grammy. Acting silly _certainly_ isn't going to get me into the NFL, but I will give you this, acting silly may come in handy when it comes time to make those beautiful cocoa babies." He flashes her a toothy grin and wiggles one of his brows at her. See he can be funny too!

Mercedes laughs again, but to Shane's ears it doesn't quite sound like the one he heard coming out of that classroom earlier. Thinking about it, he realizes that he's starting to lose. Sam's already apologized to Mercedes, and technically he only hinted to one person about what happened between him and Mercedes' before he left. Not being one to let anyone get ahead of him, in any kind of game whatsoever, he says, "Baby, I—I want to apologize for earlier. I was upset when you didn't call me back and when you tried to blow me off this morning, I overreacted."

"You know what, I ain't even mad. I should be, but I'm not." Giving Shane a pleasantly surprised, yet slightly puzzled look, she says, "That's been happening to me a lot lately." Placing a dramatic hand on her chest and another in the air she exclaims, " God I hope I'm not losing mah divatude!"

"No, I think it's still firmly intact." Finally, with the tension from earlier gone, he wraps his arm around her as they continue walking. "Hey, you've missed most of your classes today, why don't we cut out early for a late lunch, since we didn't really get to finish ours earlier? We could make a quick run to Quiznos and then I can bring you back here, since I still have practice after school, what do you say?"

Shaking her head and giving him a look of mock terror, she replies, "Oh hell to the no. Don't you remember? Last time you took me there I got so sick…"

"But..."

"And then after puking in a trashcan at 'booty camp', I quit glee…"

"…it's my favorite…"

"No. I will agree to Breadstix for dinner, but I will never, ever step foot in Quiznos again."

"…Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three: I'm Back…yay :(<strong>

Looking up, William Schuester and the rest of the Glee club are surprised to see the same person who walked in and left just as suddenly the day before. "Sam, you're back?"

"Yeah, I was persuaded by a very persuasive person that I should come back to glee club." Quinn straightens up in her chair, a snarky little grin spreading across her face. Pulling out his guitar one more time, he says, "This song is dedicated to that person." Quinn leans forward, waiting to hear Sam Evans say her name again. "This song, just like every other song I will sing, is dedicated to Mercedes." Quinn is not happy. That makes Sam smile, but only a very little bit.

I've sure enjoyed the rain

but I'm looking forward to the sun.

You have to feel the pain

when you lose the love you gave someone

I thought by now the time would take away these lonely tears.

I hope you're doing fine **on your own**

but where do I go from here, 'cause

...

Without you I'm not okay

And without you

I've lost my way

My heart's stuck in second place, ooh

Without you

...

Well I never thought I'd be

lying here without you by my side

It seems unreal to me that

the life you promised was a lie

You made it look so easy

making love into memories

I guess you got what you wanted

but what about me, 'cause

...

Without you I'm not okay

And without you

I've lost my way

My heart's stuck in second place, ooh

Without you

...

Somebody tell my head to try to tell my heart

That I'm better off without you

'Cause baby I can't live

...

Without you I'm not okay

And without you

I've lost my way

My heart's stuck in second place, ooh

Without you...Without you

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong>

Oh goodness, BBK, I couldn't help myself. Quinn is so batshit crazy right now on the show anyway, and when she wants something, I think she would go there. _Pulhease_, she would go _way_ past there.

Without You/Without You; David Guetta ft. Usher, & The Dixie Chicks (back when they were country!) And there was a shout-out to a certain awesome review leaving sweetheart! :P & **bold** indicated lyrics changed.

What's going to happen to Shane and Mercedes? Will Sam and the New Directions be able to take down Mercedes and the Troubletones? Is this the last of Quinn Fabray? Find out in **CH 6: Versus **(and like always, you will have to wait until CH 7 (still no title!) to find out that last one!)

And ^that^ will be the only time Star Wars gets a nod in this mini-series *LOL*

* * *

><p><strong>Part Four *Bonus*: Puck, you idjit, that ferret on your head just waved at me<strong>

…Rolling over Puck says, "I need to tell you something, but you'll have to promise to keep it a secret."

"What?"

Propping himself up on one elbow, he looks Quinn in the eye and confesses, "I'm the one who helped Shelby find all of the stuff you planted…we planted."

Green eyes flashing with sudden rage, she snarls back, "Puck, why on earth would you do that? Don't you want to help me get our baby back?"

"Quinn, she's not our baby and she never really was. Besides, I don't think that we need to worry about Beth."

Cutting her eyes at him Quinn replies, "As long as our daughter is with another woman, I'm going to worry."

"Why? Even I have to admit that Shelby on her own is a better parent than we would be together."

Quinn shakes her head in disbelief. "You don't know that. We made such a rash decision, signing Beth away right after she was born. We never got a chance to find out what kind of parents we would be."

Leveling a serious 'cut the crap' look at Quinn, he answers with, "Yes I do. I'm there a lot more than you are and it's really hard. We can barely take care of ourselves, and you know it. The way I figure, if we really loved Beth then we'd be happy that she's with someone who loves her and can take good care of her."

Scrunching her nose at him she fires back, "Of course I love Beth, that's why I want her."

"I don't believe you."

Sitting up on the bed, and then leaning down to get into Puck's face, she asks, "Are you questioning my love for our daughter?"

Sitting up to be at eye-level with Quinn, he answers back, "No. You love her, but you love yourself more. If you loved Beth the way you should, you would give her anything and give up everything to make sure that she's in the best possible place."

Quietly Quinn asks, "Why am I always the one having to sacrifice, to give stuff up? I was the one who made the decision to let her go in the first place, and still now I have nothing."

Sighing, and fingering his Mohawk, Puck reaches out and places his hand on top of one of Quinn's. "Quinn, you're unhappy, I get that, but suddenly having Beth in your life full time isn't going to change that. It's only going to make you feel worse because then you'd be forced to put someone other than yourself first."

"How is it selfish to want Beth back? She belongs with her mother."

"Shelby is her mother." Puck looks at Quinn closely, wondering if she's ready to cry. All she does is huff and roll her eyes.

"You think that Shelby's really doing a good job?"

"Don't you?" She shakes her head no. "Really, if she was doing such a bad job then why did we have to plant incriminating stuff at her house for child services to find in the first place?" Quinn looks away, obviously caught. Puck continues, "Quinn, Beth and Shelby just feel right together."

Reluctantly his words cause her to look back at him. "What—what about us?"

A small, very sour chuckle leaves Puck's mouth. "Honestly? We've been through a lot, and you know that I care about you, but I love Beth. I don't see you and me as 'forever', unless it's just as friends." Being Puck he adds, "Or of course, friends with benefits."

There it is again, behind the halfhearted joke, just behind Puck's eyes, the same thing she had seen in Sam's eyes earlier, pity. Quinn is silently thinking about what Puck is saying, and really wondering just how much she's missed over at Shelby's. _Just when did he crawl so far up Shelby's butt? Is he….are they…uuurrrrhhhhh. No wonder he—_ "Well I don't want forever, just another Beth if you _really_ want me to let Shelby have her."

Puck gives Quinn a bewildered look thinking, _maybe friends with benefits was a bad idea, too late now. _Pointing to the nightstand littered with several empty wine coolers with a half chuckle, he says, "Babe, not enough of those in the world to make me knock you up on purpose."

Dragging her finger seductively from the top of his shoulder down his arm to the back of his hand, she purrs, "Are you sure about that? I have two more…"

Exhaling as he removes Quinn's hand, Puck replies, "Hold on. One of the things I actually like about you is that you're safe, this…" Motioning back and forth between them he says, "…is safe."

"Safe? I thought you never used protection." She gives him a look that is supposed to match her flirtatious double entendre.

Grimacing he says, "Not that kind of safe. I mean that half of why I still hang out with you, besides Beth, is because I know no matter how hard I push, you always say no, and that's nice in a way. I can be my awesome sex shark self…without the sex."

Laughing, mockingly answers back with, "One of the reasons you like me is because I _won't _sleep with you?" Suddenly she feels warm and a little sick. She begins to fan her face with her hands, breathing in and out in deep breaths. "This isn't happening to me." Looking down she says quickly, "I—I'm still the same, still look the same, still fit into the same size clothes as before, but everything is all different." Trying to get off of the bed without falling she continues with, "First Sam, now you. What' wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you Quinn. You know that Sam is still after Mercedes. And—"

She cuts him off. "And who are you after Puck?" He looks at her, and he's pretty sure that she knows, but that's not gonna stop him from lying his Mohawk off.

"No one Quinn. I'm just trying to be the best dad I can be for Beth." The look on Quinn's face reveals that momentarily she had forgotten about Beth. For just a moment she feels guilt and a little shame. Tapping her on her arm, pulling her out of her thoughts, Puck has just one more thing to say. "Quinn, I really think that Beth is where she belongs. Promise me that you're done messing with Shelby over our daughter."

Pursing her lips, she says, "I promise." Then she raises her pinky finger.

Puck smacks the offending finger back down. "I may be all sensitive and shit when it comes to my baby girl, but I don't have a vag yet."

Quinn laughs, but he's not sure if she really found him all that funny. She thinks, _There are plenty of other things I can mess with Shelby over._

* * *

><p>Now it's the end :P Clearly I couldn't wait until this scene happened in canon. I'm pretty impatient. And I kinda flipped it around to suit my liking…such are the ways of fanfiction :)<p>

Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


	6. Versus

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing really.**

**CHs 6 & 7: Versus**

**A/N: Remember, S3 spoilers ahead, kinda sorta. And thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites; they make me want to send you all kuggles. I thought six and seven were missing something that the other chapter could provide, and stoopidly I put them together, typed them out, and well….ended up with a beast!**

**Good Lord, White Chocolate, **_**really**_**? Just…no. (But can I tell you that I thought Rachel's response was absofriggaloutly cute? Because it was :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: A little sing-off between the boys of New Directions and the girls of the Troubletones, then sectionals, and then some hot-mess goes down :( <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prelude, A Little Fuel is Added to The Fire…<strong>

Shane walks in on the new directions and the troubletones getting a little too chummy for his liking in the choir room, thinking, _alright, Santana is fine, why are the Troubletones still in here and why is my woman sitting next to __him__? Oh yeah, that's right, they're "friends". Friends my ass. I see the way that Ken doll reject looks at My Woman. _Wiping the annoyance from his face, he strolls into the choir room just after school ends. "Hey."

"H—hi Shane. What are you doing in the choir room?" Slowly a nervous silence rolls over the room. Even Rory shuts up and stares at Shane as he makes his way farther into the room, making a slow beeline for the not quite large enough space between Sam and Mercedes. She stands before he can try to fit, meeting him halfway.

Nonchalantly he says, "Looking for you. What are _you_ doing in the choir room, aren't you still with the Troubletones?"

Looking around at her friends, her face is already apologetic. "Yes, I'm still with the Troubletones; we are just catching up. They're still my friends remember?"

"Ummhmmm" Sneaking a look at Sam over her shoulder, Shane says, "I remember alright. I still don't get it though." Looking around at everyone still in the room he asks, "Explain this to me again _please_, aren't you all competing in two weeks?" Heads nod yes, and only Brittany and Rory say yes. "I don't know how Mr. Schue runs this team, but on my team, we don't invite the opposition over for tea before the big game." He looks at Mercedes. "How many times do I have to talk with you about fraternizing with the enemy?"

Finn smiles that creepy 'I know I shouldn't be smiling, but I'm not sure what I should do instead' smile. Rachel taps him and whispers, "Finn say something, you are the leader here, not Shane, this isn't the football field."

Finn quickly whispers back, "Yeah, I'm dumb, but not that dumb. Let him say whatever it is he wants to say."

Not hearing the exchange, Shane begins to elucidate his point. Singling out Brittany first, he fires off about the election. "Brittany, baby, you know I love you right?" She shakes her head no. Shane lets loose one of his now signature (since Sam's return) sinister laughs. "Now that is exactly why you got my vote girl! You got spunk, and I like that in a leader. But not everybody does. I bet if we took a poll right now you'd see that none of them voted for you." Brittany's smile falters just a bit as she looks around at her friends, none of whom want to meet her eyes. She tries to shrug it off. She won, it's okay that none of her friends actually voted for her, right? "And how can you even be in the same room with lucky charms over there? He tricked you into eating a candy-bar masquerading as cat poop so he could tap that." Shane can't help but let his gaze slide over to Sam for just a moment. A sullen Brittany gets up and moves to the side of the room with the least New Directions members.

Santana is up out of her seat, ready to tear Shane to shreds, but he holds up his hand and tells her, "Hold up a damn minute Ricky Martin. I ain't finished."

Taken aback, stank face in full effect, she repeats, "Ricky Martin?"

Artie says uneasily, "_Y-yeah _I can see that. Between the two of you…" indicating she and Brittany with his hand, "…you are kinda the dude."

Sitting in confused silence, Santana continues to mouth 'Ricky Martin' while Shane continues with, "And how do I even know that?" He points his entire hand at Finn, "Oh yeah because, effinn Hudson outed you, or just because most people think it's kinda hot and the smear campaign against Sue didn't work, you don't care anymore about that?" Santana's stank face gets even stankier; she's still looking at an abuela-less Christmas in a few weeks.

Turning to give mock props to Finn he says, "Man, tell me your secret because if I believe half of what my lady tells me…" Sam winces at those words. "You get away with shit like that all the damn time and still walk away the hero. How _do _you do it?" Serious again he says, "But then there's the other half of what my woman tells me." Again with more wincing. "You don't have to do anything because you're all so used to treating each other like something that's less than dirt anyway, it don't matter. Sing a song or two and everything is _magically_ okay, right?"

"Don't mock the power of music! Y—" The look Shane gives Rachel freezes her next words in her throat. Of all of the people who could stand up and defend the New Directions, he probably could sling the most dirt at her. Sitting down, she looks around and sees the reluctant acknowledgement on everyone's faces. He could practically go around the room (more than once) and tear into each and every single one of them about how they treat their so called _family. _

"And you." At last he turns to Mercedes. "Do you really want to hand another victory over to Rachel or any of them for that matter?" Mercedes shakes her head slowly no.

Looking at all of the former New Directions now turned Troubletones, he asks, "If they had cared about any of you for real, would there be two glee clubs at McKinley?"

Santana, Sugar, Mercedes and Brittany all shake their heads no.

After a moment of recovery, Rachel finds her tongue once again. "What do you mean hand us another victory? The new Directions clearly won that last mash-off."

Mercedes huffs and whips her head around to face Rachel. She had been _so close_ to telling Shane off, seriously considering giving him his walking papers for coming in the choir room and causing trouble between her and her friends, but like a flowing river, her anger turns to a new target, an old target really, Rachel. "I know Maria was really mine and I can tell by the look on your face that you know it too, but that's done." She flicks her hand in the air as if she's wiping away dust. "And if by 'win the mash-off' you mean mastering the ability to hide your _new_ sound behind theatricality, shiny ugly outfits, a slightly larger size, and a big, big band." Giving Santana a fist-bump, she finishes with, "If the shoe fits." Rachel narrows her eyes at Mercedes. "Go right ahead and hate on me hater. The Troubletones are a smaller, better, more musically refined group, and all _drama_ aside, we burned that stage down and y'all know it."

The room erupts into argument, with everyone trying to outshout the nearest opposing show choir member. Sugar is riding Rory around the room like a horse (I think she kinda likes him.) Sam wasn't there two weeks ago, so he is silently observing. He notices the pleased as punch look Shane is now wearing as he rubs his fingers back and forth along his moustache, _trying so hard_ to get Mercedes to calm down and to stop yelling at Quinn about her weak as watered down gin lead in 'Best of My Love'. So much had changed since he left, but then again as he looks around, it seemed as though the same old issues were always there, never really resolved, just waiting under the surface for the perfect opportunity to come back out. Even though he's still mad at Finn and of course Shane…it makes him sad to see a room full of supposed friends at each other's throats. But determination wins out over his sadness. He sees what Shane came to do, and for him it doesn't change a damn thing. When life gives Sam Evans lemons, he makes lemonade (and hair highlighter). He is nothing if not determined.

Sam stands up and yells for silence. "Look I'm with the New Directions now, and I say we have another sing-off, on an even playing field."

Much to Shane's chagrin Mercedes is the first to start to calm, stopping mid-rant to ask, "What constitutes an even playing field?"

Walking over to her, standing as close as he dared with Shane standing on the other side of her, he answers, "No big, big band, just a small one for each team, equal numbers, and we will only use guys." Finn is now sitting back in his seat smiling his 'see I just saved the day, even though I didn't do a darn thing' smile. Artie, Puck, Mike, and Blaine all want in on that challenge. "No teachers, so that way the New Directions won't suffer death by the eighties yet again." Everyone is on board with the idea, even Shane (ummmm as if he matters). The Troubletones will send in The Blessed Three, Sugar (who's improving every week), and one other nameless cheerio who kinda looks like Brittany. "In a week, just a week before sectionals, we'll see for ourselves who is the better group."

Santana quips, "As if that's much of a question Trouty Mouth." Mercedes opens her mouth to say something, but Shane chooses that moment to have a loud and energetic coughing fit. Sam isn't worried about the creative monikers that Santana can think up for him, but he is starting to get worried about the Troubletones; he's never actually heard them sing. Santana continues, "You boys just better make sure that your mommy's pack you a change of clothes for Friday." Giving Blaine a long look, she adds, "Extra Dockers for you too hungry, hungry caterpillar."

Blaine furrows those fluffy furry brows of his, looking over at Kurt, who indicates that he is just as lost. Kurt asks, "What? And maybe I will regret it later, but I don't want to feel left out. What about me? Will I need extra clothes too? Are you reinstituting the 10 AM slushie for the sing-off?"

Smiling, the Troubletones all stand in unison to leave. Santana answers Kurt with, "Hardly. Let's just say that even with my girls at my back, I'm not even hot enough to crack that force field of gay you have." Softening her words with a little wink, she wiggles her fingers in a wave good-bye. "See you Friday boys."

As the last Troubletone walks out she hollers over her shoulder, "You should call your all boy group the mmm—mm—mmm-Mailmen!" An openly laughing Shane quickly follows.

…

Running to catch up with Mercedes, he stops her just before she enters the Troubletone's practice room. He has one thing that he needs for her to do to show him just how much she loves him, since she isn't ready to say it (or show it in any other way either). Voice full of suspicions she asks, "What?"

"I saw the way he's still looking at you in there. He still doesn't get it. I need you to go for the extra point and send Sam a message with your performance letting him know that he really is _so June_."

Brushing him off she turns to walk into the room saying, "No, I don't need to crush him to win. We are better than them, we just need to sing and we'll win. No need for silly games or _silly game metaphors_."

Shane thinks, _Wait, is she mocking me? It's only been a week and everything's already starting to change. _Entering the room right behind her he says, "But we want to win the whole game, not just the quarter. He needs to know that he's a Lima loser on every front."

"Who's a Lima loser?"

Shooting a quick look at Santana, Shane replies, "Sam, an—and the rest of those jokers in the New Directions. I think y'all should make a statement with your song _and_ help Mercedes show Sam that she's with the better man now."

Santana gives Shane a look that begs the question 'just who's dream are we in _now_?' Despite the look that runs across her face, aloud she says, "I hate to admit this, and I really do, but Blubba Smith has a point."

"What—g"

Stank face firmly back in place, she says, "Ricky Martin. You just be lucky that I'm going to stop there, okaaaaay." Swiveling her neck back around, pony flying as she does, she says to the rest of the group, "Anyway, as I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, Blubba's right, those wanna-be's are probably going to do some countrified twangy weepy love song for Mercedes or some booty-shakin' power number since Sam's apparently in charge and he still has a big, big, big…" Mercedes can see where she's going and gives her a swift whack on the arm, eliciting a laugh from the Latina. "..big hard-on for her...What? Try and deny it." Crickets are chirping, actually chirping and maybe just a little steam is coming off of Shane's head. "That's what I thought. Like I was saying, Blubba was right on the money. I can already see them all doing the Puckerman thrust in my head. They're going to try and sing their way into our hearts, so we should try and _crush_ theirs. I'm down with going all 'so June' if that's what Mercedes wants, cuz she's the leader."

"I'm down with going down." Everyone looks at Brittany. "And Sananta…wait, what exactly are we talking about?"

Smiling at her friend for trying to diffuse the situation Mercedes can't help but smile, nevertheless one look at Shane tells Mercedes that he is not amused. It's not really what Mercy wants because that would be like pouring salt into an open wound, _but_ winning is important. And Shane _is_ going to sit there and stare at her until she agrees, _so_ she agrees to go with a song that screams in a heart crushing fashion 'so June'.

…

(Meanwhile back in the choir room)

Sam looks over at the group. "Are they really that good?"

"They do have Mercedes, and my friend, you know better than anybody that if we could bottle her voice, I could drop out of school tomorrow and live off of the profits." Ahhh Puck, smart and naughty all at same time. Sam smirks at the backhanded compliment.

Kurt adds, "And they have that hot, hot she witch Santana. Her voice is both sultry and mesmerizing."

Mike does a dance move that even Puck appreciates (way deep down inside), point made, Mike adds, "And they have lover of all things male, female, cat, and fairy tale Brittany 'Who Run the School' Pierce."

All Sam can say is "Oh shit…"

Finn looks over and nods in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: Easily The Cutest Boy Band EVER<strong>

Rory announces the guys of the New Directions. A chuckling Kurt rushes out onto the stage to reannounce them, since no one really understood Rory's introduction. Kurt points to the row of Troubletones, saying, "Ladies, pay special attention to the not so hidden _double_ message in the song." He makes a little heart with his hands, and then breaks it by pulling the two halves apart. Competition or not...he misses his girls.

The curtain parts and the guys are standing in the middle of the stage. Finn is with them on drums only and Tina is sitting at the piano. As soon as the piano run and the beat start, the girl's mouths drop open and they can't help but smile. In relative unison the guys start snapping their fingers and stepping from side to side. Pausing, they each do a spin that travels along the line like a rippling wave, ending with Mike's triple spin (show-off).

Artie takes the first lead. "When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around; Those pretty faces always make you stand out in a crowd…"

Sam takes the next part. "But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance is all it took; Now it's much too late for me to take a second look…"

They all sing the chorus, "Oh baby, give me one more chance; To show you that I love you; Won't you please let me back in your heart; Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go; Let you go, baby; But now since I've seen in his arms…."

They all pause again and look down, Sam is the first one to look back up singing, "I…" and one by one the rest of the guys look up and join Sam in a five part chorus, each boy singing an long, "I…"

All together they sing, "I want you back." The whole song and demeanor of the guys change. No longer are they the looking at a throwback to the super adorable Jackson 5. They guys had flipped the switch and are now smoldering and sexy. The Troubletones are out of their seats, squealing at the bottom of the stage like a bunch of groupies. The Jackson 5 and *NSync? _Pulhease_, those girls don't even bother pretending that it isn't greatest boy band mash-up ever, because as they watch the more modern dance moves that accompany the *NSync version of the song (yes there is much thrusting), they are gone, gone, gone.

Mercedes can't help but think as they change again to the Jackson 5 version, that, _this is way better than Beiber. Lord help me, if I wasn't still with Shane, or more specifically if Shane wasn't sitting twelve feet away from me, I would be all up on that blonde boy. We don't need to sing, they can have this…more like he…_ Sam is only looking at Mercedes, and he knows that look now plastered on her face as he dances and sings his way through the mash-up, and it only makes him try even harder. He's missed that look, the one that tells him that her heart is beating a little faster, the one that tells him if he were to run his hand along the sides of her arms he would feel goosebumps, the one that has her pupils dilated, and her mouth open slightly panting as she licks her lips.

That look is for Sam, just Sam, and he knows it.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: Here Comes Trouble<strong>

Shane announces the Troubletones, with a cheeky "Right back at you New Directions." Glaring extra hard at Sam he finishes by saying, "You better pay special attention to the not so hidden message in the song." Blaine and Kurt laugh at how serious he makes his threat seem. Sam _is _paying extra special attention, Mercedes' songs always mean something, always.

Each girl is standing behind a microphone stand, and they too begin their performance with a bit of swaying and finger snapping. Mercedes starts off the song, "See ya blowin me a kiss; It doesn't take a scientist to understand what's going on baby; If you see something in my eye; Let's not over analyze; Don't go too deep with it baby; So let it be what it'll be; Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me; Here's what I do, I play it loose; Not like we have a date with destiny."

Like before their choreography is simple and effective, with an extra dash of fun thrown in for the song. This time they are using the microphone stands to help work their magic. All of the girls sing the chorus. "It's just _(ahhh)_ a little crush _(you give me fever); _Not like I faint every time we touch; It's just _(ahhh)_ some little thing _(fever); _Not like everything I do depends on you. Sha la la la, sha la la la…_You give me fever_….Sha la la la, sha la la la…._You give me fever_…."

Just like with the boy's performance the girls switch from playful and flirtatious to sultry and seductive. Still snapping, but this time writhing up and down their stands in time to the music instead of swinging back and forth behind them, Santana sings, "Never know how much I love you; never know how much I care; when you put your arms around me; I give you fever that's so hard to bare…." She strokes the stand and looks over at Mercedes, blowing her a little kiss, before turning to Brittany and giving her a look that could melt glass.

Mercedes sings, "You give me fever, when you kiss me; fever when you hold me tight. Fever! In the morning; Fever all through the night…." The look on her face as sings brings heat to everyone's face, all of the guys, all of the girls, everyone. Sam was already hot and bothered, but now, he's not even trying. He's gone, gone, gone. As the girl's continue with their mash-up Blaine, Kurt and Mike are the only guys who get up out of their seats to dance in front of the stage. (Go figure…)

Shane didn't know it was going to be a mash-up, and it's clear that Sam isn't as broken up about all of this as he should be. In fact his is openly outrageously flirting with his girl as she performs. Looking hard at Mercedes, he figures that it's just acting and showmanship on her part.

By the end Santana is sharing Brittany's microphone, while Sugar is sharing her microphone with the fourth girl. Mercedes is in the center of the stager, her stand leaning to the side, with her leaning over it singing over and over, "What a lovely way to burn, what a lovely way to burn…" dropping down, down, down and then just as smoothly back up, up, up with each phrase. Sam's head noticeably moves down, down, down and then smoothly back up, up, up too. They turn it into a slowly repeating round across the two songs, weaving hot whispers of "_Fever_" and "_Crush_" around Mercedes constant impassioned, "What a lovely way to burn…" until the end of the song.

…

After a round of lengthy applause neither team is sure who won this time, with Santana shaking her head saying that singing anything with Artie and Michael Jackson was just as bad as the guys singing Bon Jovi behind Finn to crush them in the other boys versus girls mash-ups. Smiling his 'this is for the MJ in my life' smile, Sam says, "But lucky for me and the rest of the guys, _y'all_ were the ones doing Bon Jovi the year I joined." Shane can see that they are taking an even longer walk down memory lane and something tells him that 'Livin' on a Prayer/Start Me Up' is not somewhere he wants Sam, Mercedes, and the rest of the New Directions to go.

Very quietly to herself Rachel thinks that Santana makes a good point. The New Directions could beat the Troubletones if they had more awesome music…_hmmmm, Michael Jackson for Sectionals competition anyone?_ Artie isn't sure what Rachel is so happy about as she turns to beam at him with wide glassy eyes, and he doesn't want to know. He rolls quietly but quickly over to another cluster of students. That look always scared him.

…

Giving Shane a half-playful but still puzzled look, Mercedes asks, "What?"

Frowning and shaking his head, Shane looks at the teams still lingering in the auditorium, animated conversation and laughter floating in the air. "You know what, that wasn't what you practiced." Nodding with a jerk of his head at the New Directions, he says, "Those guys aren't heartbroken or crushed. None of this worked out like we planned."

"Yes it did; I'm not sure what _we_ planned, but everything _I_ planned worked out just fine. Trust me; I'm in charge so I oughta know." She looks at him like he's being a little ridiculous.

After rubbing his face quickly with his hands, Shane walks over and stands closer to Mercedes, his usual serious look on his face. "Where did that second song come from Mercedes?"

"The guys did a mash-up and so did we." She has an 'and _what?_' look on her face, already starting to get upset when she should still be celebrating.

Leaning in closer to gauge her reaction, he asks, "What was that _second_ song all about? I don't think that song was really appropriate given the goal of the Troubletones performance."

Mercedes slowly backs away a few steps thinking, _Oh no he di-in't._ Never looking away for even a moment and placing her hand firmly on her hip, she answers him back. "Look, let me put this in terms that you'll understand. See all of this…" (She indicates the auditorium) "….This is _my house_. I don't tell you how to win on the field, and I am done with you telling me how to win in here."

Noticing the concerned looks they were getting, he says quickly, "All I'm saying is that I don't think your performance really helped _us_ with our _current situation_. I think it just confused the issue rather than fixing the big problem we have with S—"

"I don't have a problem, but I'm beginning to think that you do." She cocks her head to the side mentally picking apart what has changed between them in the past week. Things had been shifting even before Sam came, but now that he was back it was like all of the small problems were big problems, and all of the big problems kept them on the brink of the almost-break-up & then we make-up cycle.

"BUT I don't want to fight about it. All we did was fight last week and I don't like fighting with you." He holds his hands up in front of his chest in surrender. "You've had your fun, but it's getting late. Let's just go to dinner so that we can talk in private." He holds out his hand to lead her out of the auditorium. She looks at it as if it will give her the plague. (hahaha….I couldn't help myself there :)

"No, I'm not done _having my fun_, just yet." As the Troubletones fall in line behind her, with Santana and Brittany each wrapping an arm around her waist she says, "I'm going out with my girls tonight. Rachel, Tina, Kurt, and Quinn too if they wanna come."

Realizing that his afraid-to-shine girlfriend was gone for good, and this inner-diva that he'd urged her to uncover is here to stay, he sighs a sad defeated sigh. "Fine have it your way."

"I'm pretty sure that's exactly what I'm gonna do." Sam has to look away and pretend to be _very _interested in the floor pattern to avoid gloating openly in Shane's face. Mercedes took care of it, so for now, he just enjoys the fact that her divatude unleashed itself on someone other than him.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three: Man I Hate to Do This :(<strong>

…**I Think Things Just Got Worse **

"In third place….The Unitards!" Holding the envelope which contains the winner of the Sectionals competition, every remaining student, all from William McKinley High School link hands and try to mentally will the name on the paper inside to read their respective team. "Second place goes to last year's co-winners, The New Directions. That means our new sectionals winners are the Troubletones! Congratulations ladies." Even though they are on opposing teams, the New Directions and the Troubletones are still mostly friends. The Troubletones are jubilant over their win, but tone it down as they make that seemingly mile long walk to the opposite side of the stage towards the stunned New Directions. The New Directions are understandably heartbroken over their loss, but they all put on brave 'we're happy for you' faces as they stumble to meet the Troubletones halfway.

"Congratulations Shelby, you deserve it. I guess you still haven't lost that golden touch."

Extending her hand out to meet Will's all she can say is thanks. As the stage rapidly begins to clear of people, Rachel's brain struggles to comprehend how they lost. The New Directions had a much better song selection than the Troubletones. Under her leadership they should have won or at least tied like they did last year. Seeing Sam and Artie giving Mercedes awfully big congratulatory hugs with matching smiles, she begins to suspect that some of the New Directions weren't singing to win. Narrowing her eyes, her sadness over losing quickly forgotten as she decides who is to blame, she marches over to the part of the stage where Mercedes, Shane, Artie, Tina, Sam and Mike are standing, with a shaking finger outstretched. Lodging it first into the center of Artie's chest, she exclaims, "You!" Turning the finger on Sam, aiming for his arm, she shouts, A-and you too!" Sam quickly steps away from Rachel thinking that the shock of losing in her senior year has finally snapped that last tenuous hold on her sanity. Looking at the rest of them, she decides that they are all guilty. "It's because of you that we lost. You wanted Mercedes to win. I bet you weren't even trying. You threw away our chance at Nationals for her, for what? She still would have been our friends after they lost. And I don't know if she's ever going to get back together with you, but this isn't the way to do it."

Tina is the first one to respond, beating Mercedes, Artie and Sam. Shane wasn't going to say a mumblin word; Rachel always knew just the right tone to take with her so called friends, always making it easier for him to always keep them on the outs. "Rachel, we all sang our hearts out and left everything on the stage tonight." One tear rolls down the side of her face. "I wanted to win so ba—badly tonight; every bit as much as you. We all did." After pausing to wipe away the other tears she continues. "I used to think that you were better than this, but every time you act as though you've grown up a little bit, you go and do something like this." Rachel sputters in response. Frustrated and tired of ignoring Rachel's inexcusable behavior, she says, "Just shut up Rachel. Only you would have the nerve to stand there and blame your own team for losing. We lost because tonight the Troubletones were the best show choir in our Section, better than us. Now you congratulate Mercedes and her team, and apologize to the rest of us, or you can march yourself right back over to the empty part of the stage you just came from. The choice is yours." Rachel does neither, instead standing there in stonefaced silence. Shaking her head, Tina says, "I'm tired of this. Either we're all friends or we're not. Shane was right. We're so used to treating each other like crap, that when stuff like this happens we don't even bat an eye. Glee is basically over now, so I guess that means we're over too." Shrugging she mutters aloud, "Maybe Ms. Cochran will let me join the Troubletones." Giving Mercedes one last quick hug, Tina grabs Mike's hand and pulls him away from the group. Artie very silently rolls over to where Brittany and Santana are standing to tell them about what just happened. Despite the pleading look in Sam's eyes and the wistful look she gives him in return, with a hand on the small of her back, Mercedes allows Shane to lead her away too.

Sam looks at Rachel, sorrow and regret evident. They had come close, but second place just wasn't good enough. Glancing from Rachel to Shane and Mercedes, he wants to smile because that tag-team hug with Artie _was_ nice _and_ lasted longer than necessary. It had given him hope. But the hope evaporated the moment Rachel started to spew her disappointment. Looking at Sam, Rachel realizes too late her mistake. Sam's face was not the face of someone who didn't try hard enough. His face was the face of someone who had been trying so hard that he'd given everything he had, and he just found out that it wasn't enough. Looking at the figures of Mercedes and Shane leaving the auditorium, she realizes just how much she's messed up. Closing her eyes she begins to try to make amends. "S—Sam, I'm so—so sorry. I had a momentary lapse in—in judgment. But it's past now, and I will do any and everything in my power to help you win back Mercedes. Every…thing." Rachel opens her eyes to face Sam and upon finding no one there, she wonders when exactly had everybody left.

…**#WINNING**

"Ms. Fabray, those are some very heavy accusations that you have just leveled towards Ms. Cochran. Let's just see if your steely will holds once I summon her to my office to defend herself, and we all shall see if she truly is a cradle robbing heathen as you say. If what you say is true then she will have to leave William McKinley immediately and Ms. Pillsbury will need to use her skills in guidance counseling to help poor Noah deal with this matter. And of course I will pray for him too." Quinn looks pleased with herself, very, very pleased with herself. "However if what you say is proven to be false, then you will be the one in counseling with Ms. Pillsbury for the remainder of the year and you will be banned from the Regionals competition for the slander against a faculty member." Seeing Ms. Cochran approaching in the window, Quinn simply nods and smiles at Principal Figgins.

Shelby smiles the same broad plastic smile that she's grown use to Rachel giving her daily in Glee. "Quinn, I didn't know that you would be joining Principal Figgins and me for our little meeting." Quinn looks confused.

"Uhh, Ms. Fabray had a matter that warranted discussion, and since it involved you I figured I could kill two birds with one stone."

Giving Principal Figgins a long searching look, Shelby smiles that smile again, and says, "Fine, but can I share my matter…" She turns to give Quinn a saccharine sweet look before continuing. "…which coincidentally involves you Quinn, _first_ since I had an appointment?" Principal Figgins motions from behind his desk for Shelby to go first.

…

Okay, one thing Quinn forgot about Shelby, she's like Rachel only better. She sings, plays an instrument, dances, and is a proven winner on the National Stage; the original gold star. Everything that she has grown to loath about the daughter is now before her, in its **undiluted-**by-genetics form in the mother. That plastic smile, that saccharine sweet look, her drive to always be the best, her take no prisoners attitude when it came to something (or in this case someone) that she really wants. Yeah, Quinn forgot, but Shelby was about to make sure that she never made that mistake again. And just like Rachel, Shelby would be the one to walk away squeaky clean.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Four: Should I Stay or Should I Go? Times They Are A Changin'<strong>

…**Out with the Old**

It had only been a few days since they lost Sectionals to the Troubletones and the New Directions were more like the No Directions, "Mr. Schue, what are we going to do for the rest of the year? We—we could put on a musical now that we don't have to worry about competition preparation; we have plenty of time on our hands."

"Actually, uh guys we do have a completion to prepare for." Looking at the stunned faces of the New Directions, he says, "The Troubletones have been forced to pull from the competition because Shelby has decided to go back to Carmel High and Vocal Adrenaline. It's up to us to convince Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany to stay and rejoin us."

Summarizing all of that into what was most important for the class, Rachel says, "We won! ?"

"By default." Before Will can say another word, Shelby, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany and Sugar file slowly into the choir room.

The women stand there in the front of the room with Mr. Schue. Sugar is the first one to speak. "I still don't understand why you would turn me into a winner and then leave. It's not fair, we beat them, fair and square and now it's like it doesn't even count. You know they don't want me."

"Sugar, I told you. I am leaving McKinley for personal reasons. I'm so sorry that that means the end of the Troubletones. I have loved having an awesome all girl group, but it's time for me to move on, and Vocal Adrenaline made me an offer that I couldn't refuse. It was just the right time." She is looking at no one in particular, and by no one I mean Puck. "Besides, I told you that you are more than welcome to transfer and join Vocal Adrenaline. All of you are, or you could stay here and rejoin the New Directions, and give us a run for our money at Nationals….as long as no one makes out during the performance, then we'll cream you." No one laughs at Shelby's attempt at humor.

"I thought you wanted to be our friend, and now you are back with Vocal Adrenaline, our number one competition, again?" Rachel shakes her head in disbelief. "Tell me the truth!" Her voice gets a little louder. "Did you plan to do this all along?" A little louder still. "Was this another scheme you hatched because if we hadn't screwed up with that kiss we could have won?" Now she is shouting. "Did you always plan to take advantage of Mr. Schue who is rather clueless, woo away some of our members and friends, help them beat us, and then leave to join the enemy, leaving us a mess? Did you plan to do this all along?" Crazy though it may sound, considering the entire Jesse St. James debacle ending in a Rachel omelet, all of the New Directions and the now former Troubletones turn suspicions eyes towards Shelby.

"No. This wasn't planned." Another pointed glance at Puck. "This was definitely not planned. I wanted nothing more than to teach a little, coach another team to National stardom, and raise my daughter, but that just isn't the way it worked out. I had to transfer to another school." This time she looks at Quinn. "I had to."

Puck's eyebrows rise to the top of his forehead. He's finally worked out what he thinks Shelby is trying to tell them, to tell him. "Rachel, chill. I don't think this has anything to do with you or the New Directions." Rachel actually laughs. As far as she's concerned, everything that happens in Glee Club revolves around her in some way, shape, or form. "No I'm being serious. Ms. Cochran is more than just a show choir director and a teacher. She's your birth mom, and I'm sure that you've probably bugged her at least a few times about NIYADA." Rachel gives Kurt a slightly guilty look. "And then there's the fact that she adopted my and Quinn's daughter. I know I've been a pain about seeing Beth and, well Quinn has been more than a pain about trying to insert herself into every aspect of Beth and Ms. Cochran's life. Maybe she's just tired of all of it. It's not like any of the Troubletones can't just come back to the New Directions."

"You make a good point Noah, but I don't buy it. She played the birth mom card before, so why wouldn't she use Beth too?"

It is Quinn's turn to laugh, but it sounds hollow, kinda like how she's been feeling. "Because she loves Beth. Beth is he—her daughter. That's why she wouldn't use her as a pawn in some show choir competition scheme."

"Quinn, why are you defending her? She has your daughter."

"I know she has my daughter Rachel, but she's really Ms. Cochran's daughter." Brittany walks over and gives Quinn a hug. It has been a while since anyone has given her a real hug. If she were any other girl she would have cried, but she is Quinn Fabray, and she's used to playing it cool.

"But—y…" Quinn just shakes her head no, cutting Rachel off with a raised hand that causes her to recoil. Quinn _has_ slapped her before and gotten away with it. Now Shelby is giving Quinn that look too, the look of pity. The same look she gave her after she resigned before Principal Figgins even got to the accusation. Somehow Shelby had known what Quinn was going to do all along, and had preempted her attack.

Puck sees that Quinn is about to crack, so he speaks up again. "Rachel, believe it or not, not everything revolves around show choir. Ms. Cochran has a real life and I think that being here, with all of us around all the time just complicates it." Daring to look at Shelby again, Puck asks, "Am I right?"

All Puck can see on Shelby's face is a sweet smile infused with grateful respect. "Yes, I actually couldn't have said it any better myself. I—I hope that you all understand. I have to go, and pack my things." Giving her Troubletones one more hug, she says, "It was a pleasure ladies."

As she walks out of the room, her heels clicking on the hard floor, Sugar shouts, "Wait! Take me with you. You can make any team into winners and I am a winner. With you I'll stay that way." Shelby grins and signals with a nod of her head for the rich girl to follow.

…**Out with Them Other Girls Too!**

"Well" Mercedes says looking from Santana and Brittany to the class, "get with the convincing."

"Yeah and it better be good, Ms. Cochran already has assured me that I would be Carmel's head cheerio instead of just co-head cheerio like I am here, and you know that Britts goes where I go. _And_ we would run Vocal Adrenaline, since Sunshine actually followed Goolsby to his new school. Apparently they were lucky to have won their Sectionals bracket. They begged for Ms. Cochran to come back."

"So get on with it." Brittany does a little clap and sits on a stool in front of the room, rocking back and forth, saying in a sing-song voice, "We're waiting."

Mercedes and Santana each take a stool flanking Brittany. Kurt tells Brittany that he she needs to stay at McKinley because she has a responsibility to the students, and he's excited about what she will do for the school. Adding, "Besides you showed me my inner unicorn and for that I owe you big time. Please stay."

Brittany looks over at Santana and wonders aloud. "Could you maybe go where I go this time? As long as Mercedes comes too?" Santana nods yes and places her head on her shoulder. Santana talks a tough game, but all it takes is one look from Brittany and there goes her will to leave. But she has had a lead solo in a competiton. Brittany has had a featured dance number. What did Mercedes ever get from being with the New Directions?

Brittany looks over at Mercedes and Mercedes scans all of the faces of her friends, lingering on Sam's. Sam. She can tell that he is trying so hard not to show any emotion while the other students were talking. But he's Sam, and she knows him, and she can see that he is dying on the inside despite his brave face. "I—I would miss you all over again, but I would understand why you would choose to leave, if that's what you want to do. You have every right to be happy and I know for a fact that you were happy with the Troubletones. I want you to be happy more than anything else. Besides, it's not like the New Directions ever appreciated you to begin with."

Rachel interrupts Sam because she is beyond puzzled, and rude. "How can you be okay with this? You moved here from another State to be with her."

Never taking his eyes off of Mercedes, Sam says, "I never said that I was okay with it, just that I would understand. I love you, and when you love someone you—g"

"You love me?"

Finn smacks himself on the forehead. "No Rachel, he's talking to Mercedes. Stop interrupting him. If anyone is going to convince her to stay it's going to be him."

But it's too late, she's made up her mind, they all have. Before Sam can finish what he was saying, Mercedes says, "Ladies, let's sing our goodbye song, and New Directions, well, just listen to the not so hidden message."

Mercedes starts off with right in Mr. Schue's face, "I'm the one you really want, but you just can't see it; I tried and tried to make ya, understand won't believe it; It's a sha-ame! You missin out on a good thang, Oooh oh oh! And it's a sha-ame!"

In the background Brittany and Santana echo with, _Sha-ame! Sha-ame!_

"You can't see a damn thang, uh huh! well well!"

Turning like the gears of a machine, Mercedes seamlessly moves from the front position in the triangle, with Santana taking her place, not missing a beat while moving dangerously close to Finn's face singing, "What you scared of me, for? I'm just a woman; Maybe I got it all together like you think, maybe I do-oo! 'Cause yo I'm fresh and cool! _(so cool!)_ Uh Huh!" She whips away popping an imaginary collar, while Mercedes and Brittany mirror her actions in behind her.

Once all three girls are standing together, they share the chorus. On the left, Santana takes the first line, laying a hand flat on her chest, face full of resolve. "I can 'fend on my own, I'm magnificent."

Striking a pose on the right, Mercedes takes the second line. "I'm a Queen on my throne, I'm magnificent."

Brittany, is jamming in the middle, doing her fist pump singing, "I'm the magnificent" while the other two girls echo with, _Say What, say What? _"I'm the magnificent." (_Say What, say What? _!) At this point Artie doesn't care that this is their good-bye song, he is bouncing right along with them. Looking around he can see a few other members who have been momentarily drawn out of their melancholy by the upbeat nature of the song. Mike and Tina are both moving their heads to the beat, smiles on their faces.

Mercedes sashays over to Sam, slides down so that she is eye level with him and sings, "Your standin 'gainst the wall; Baby why you frontin? When you can take my hand and we can get into somethin; It's a sha-ame! (_Shame! Shame! Shame!_) Your missin out, on me…" The whole time she's singing she's gliding her body back and forth to the music causing Sam's smile to grow wider and wider. (And yes she has Sam wondering what the message in the song is for him.) Finally gliding her way back up, she rejoins the other girls in the front of the room, knowing that his green eyes were eagerly following every dip, bump, hitch, and move she makes.

After another round of the chorus, Mercedes and Santana sing the lines of the bridge together.

"I'm your sunshine, and your r-ain! My heart it doves inside, my love re-main! Why you can't see me-ee? Why you play-yin! I'm just sayin! I'm just say-yin, yeah!"

Both girls turn in unison to face the class as Brittany takes center. Pointing at herself she says,"… I'm the magnificent with the sensational style…" Moving behind Mercedes, using both hands to point at her she continues with; "Yes! Check her head to toe don't forget the smile; Blessed! (Pointing at Sam) If you were smart you would try to snatch it up; Movin like a snail when you 'gon catch up?..." Sam looks at Brittany as she raps, and again wonders what the message for him is. Mercedes and Santana are dancing in the background in a way that had Rory really hoping that they were going to stay. As Brittany continued to deliver line after line, all of the New Directions were jammin' along to the song. Blaine was already up out of his seat, sliding in between Mercedes and Santana. Mike and Tina were up dancing along the risers, and Artie and Puck had their arms in the air, rising and falling in time with the beat. Kurt was working his sexy face and his shoulder shimmy for all they were worth. Even Finn was snapping his fingers. "…I see through all of you and it's so clear; And I'm so good, how you so whack? How you let this get away, you 'gon regret that…And you was too late now I'm sayin bye bye…"

By the time the end of the song winds around, even Rachel and Mr. Schue were singing along with the three part '_Sha-ame's. _It isn't until that the girls turn, each waving good-bye as they sing, "And it's a sha-ame…Your missin out, on me; And it's a sha-ame…You can't see a damn thang..." that the class stops moving, stops smiling, stops dancing, and stops singing. They were really leaving. And it was if they were taking all of the good feeling that had just come out of that performance with them. Once the girls have made it far enough out of the room that they couldn't be heard singing, the New Directions look at each other in stunned silence.

Shaking his head, saying, "No…Just, no…not this time, not this way…" Sam gets up out of his seat and heads for the door muttering that he was transferring to Carmel too. He almost runs headlong in to a laughing Mercedes, with Santana and Brittany but a step behind. "What's going on?"

"We're not going to leave you guys. We want to win Regionals and then Nationals…"

Santana says, "…with you guys…"

With Brittany adding the finish. "…instead of against you guys. Family is forever, or at least until we get a black president…._since we finally got a girl this year_."

Everyone cheers their return and laughs at Brittany's witty, witty ways. Sam has a sheepish look on his face. "I thought you were serious about leaving."

Mercedes shakes her head. "I couldn't leave you." Seeing his expression and realizing what she's just said, she adds a lot louder, "_You all._ I couldn't leave _you all_, not when we can do this together, especially with Blaine in the group and Sam back." Before turning back around to the classroom he gives her a slow wink, which she pretends to ignore. "However, all joking aside, things have to change." Looking at Mr. Schue, she says, "You have to actually try and be fair Mr. Schue. We were with the New Directions for years and we never really got our chance. We leave for just a few months and beat all of you at Sectionals with a brand new group that included at least one partially tone deaf singer. _We_ were that good. We won, no tie, not by default, no little star by our names in that list."

"Shelby is a good show choir director."

"She is the best show choir director in the country. But she didn't go out there on that stage and perform, _we _did that. I'm not saying that Ms. Cochran didn't play a big part in our win, just that a good leader appreciates and nurtures all of his or her talent. Yeah, some may have more than others, but we had enough to beat all of you. You don't get to ignore us anymore, trot us out for a note here or there, and take us for granted. We were with the New Directions for years and you only ever saw Rachel and sometimes Finn for that obligatory duet. Now that we're back we will not be pushed aside like we don't matter, not anymore, because we know what we are capable of and you can't take that away from us."

"Mercedes, now I hear what you're saying, but this is my show choir and I will ru—"

"Mr. Shue, shush." Everyone looks at Rachel. "You don't hear what she's saying, but I—I finally heard you. _Your song, your voices_…Mercedes is right Mr. Schue. Finn and I have lost more times than won and we will never beat Ms. Cochran my—my mother, without her three best, o—our three best singers. She is the best director, bett—better than you, but only because you and I keep forgetting all of the amazing talent we have in this group. I really want to win this year, I don't want to tie, or win by default, and we will never do that without Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany. I am willing to make whatever changes are necessary to win, ev—even…" Rachel is growing paler and paler with each passing word. "Eve—even if that means sing—sing-ing..." Her voice squeaks and breaks on 'singing'. Her last few words come out in a whisper quiet rush. "…back-up to Mercedes and Santana." _Thud. _In true Rachel Berry fashion, she ends with a dramatic crumple to the ground. Even when she's giving it all up, she still manages to hold onto most of the attention.

Mr. Schue thinks, _Well I'll be damned…._

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes: <strong>

emzjuk loves (to hate) Shane's moustache so I had to have him fingering it one more time for her before the big finale :) - that reads a little dirty and that's okay, the only real action he gets is with his moustache, ba-dum-bum!

My obvious microphone stand fetish amuses me greatly. Start me up….The girls sang 'Crush' by Jennifer Paige & 'Fever' by Peggy Lee….(ppsssstttt…..did you see what I did there, did you?)

Regarding Shelby and her departure; very 'Picket Fences' if I do say so myself. I totally see her picking Puck up from school and smooching him in the hallway just because she can, with Will and Quinn both looking on with jealousy. Will because Puck gets sex and he gets pecks, and Quinn because Shelby gets baby love and baby-daddy love, hahaha!

(I know, most of you are way too young to even get that show reference *shakes head & thinks 'I'm ancient'*)

The girls sing 'Shame' by Jill Scott. Hot hot hot song. Give it a listen. And if you also read my main story, then you know that I loves me some rapping Brittany, don't ask me why…I just do.

Hahahaha…mini-series…..I'm not even fooling myself anymore at this point. I'm sorry, I tried to keep everything under 3000 words, but…

We are almost at the end dear readers! Technically **CH 8: insert a holiday-ish title here **is the last chapter, but I saw it going one of two ways, and instead of choosing, I am going to give you both 8a & 8b. So it's Samcedes two ways (hahahaha that reads a little dirty too ;)

In the end will Mercedes stay with Shane or go with her heart and go back to Sam? How will it all go down? Will Shane's powerplay move for the holidays & Mercedes' heart win the game? Who will be the kisser and who will be the kissee (because you know **there WILL be kissing**), but who will be locking lips?

(Really, why do I bother to ask…the only important questions are numbers two and four, right?)

Forgive me for any mistakes…mama is sleep y'all!

Please review and let me know what you think & thanks for reading :)


	7. A Side Do They Know It's Christmas

**CH 8A: So This Is Christmas? (One way), alternate title: Hello Mr. Heartache**

**A/N: Remember, S3 spoilers ahead, kinda sorta. And thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites; the awesome stuff you say makes my heart smile.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: I think the title is pretty self-explanatory. Please note that this update covers the last three days before winter break.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: Is that Mistletoe Really Appropriate?<strong>

…**The Rules**

Keep it PG!

Only smooch those who want to be smooched. Holiday hugs and fist bumps are acceptable alternatives to kissing and are still a great way to share the love :)

The mistletoe is not an excuse for tardiness; no lovin' allowed after the late bell rings!

…**Revolving Doorway of Kisses**

All week long many, many kisses were exchanged by all of the gleeks. Of course all of the couples kissed under the choir room mistletoe, but so did Mike and Brittany, Artie and Mercedes, and Puck even laid one on Kurt. Quinn received hugs from Sam, Puck, Tina, Brittany, and Mercedes. The dudes did the fist bump thing, and even Mr. Schue ended up giving Coach Beiste a peck on the cheek. The person who got the least use out of the doorway by choice was Rachel, and by force Rory (after everything he'd seen, he was a bit scared of the girls and usually lost his nerve and ran whenever they approached. Santana always reaching for her hair-blades didn't help either.) By far, the person who worked that door the hardest was Blaine. By Tuesday he'd kissed every single girl and hugged every single guy, including Mr. Schue and Rory. He kept saying that he was so happy that he was now a part of such an awesome group and that they all felt like family. Only one kiss violated the rules, and knowing that the couple is Brittana, you can guess which rule they violated.

…

"She's coming, pucker up sunshine."

Mercedes looks at the girl-on-girl suck face action that is blocking her way into the choir room before she looks over at Shane, who has decided that today he is walking her to class. Clearing her throat she says, "Okay ladies, I need to get in. The late bell is about to ring." Santana opens the one of her eyes just a crack to glance at Mercedes and Blubba. They keep kissing. Mercedes can hear Puckerman whistling from inside of the choir room.

_Brinnnnnnnggg… _The two cheerios part after the late bell goes off, wiping their lips and taking their seats with a swoosh of their skirts. "It's about damn time." Mercedes is halfway across the threshold when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns around and says, "Shouldn't you get to class?"

There is no way Shane is going to let Mercedes get away after all that lip action they just saw. Pointing up at the mistletoe hanging over the doorway, he leans in to kiss her, lips puckered. She pulls back, not far enough to leave his grip, but far enough for him to realize that she isn't going to stand there and make out with him in front of the glee club. Immediately Rachel raises her hand and says, "Mr. Schue that is an attempted violation of rule number three!"

"You're right Rachel." Walking over to the doorway, Mr. Schue says, "Shane, Mercedes, no lovin' after the late bell. Sorry, you'll have to wait until after class. Bye Shane." Mercedes gives Shane an apologetic look and takes a seat in the choir room. Shane peers into the room and gives Rachel the dirtiest look that he can muster. Smoothing down her dress, she smiles her fakest, broadest, brightest smile back.

…**He Should Have Gone to Jared's**

Mercedes is already standing outside of the choir room by the time Shane arrives after class. "Can I talk to you about something?"

After allowing him to pull her into an empty class, she sits on a desk and asks, "What's so important?"

"I think that we're ready to take it to the next level."

Frowning she says, "I told you that I'm not ready for sex."

"I'm not talking about that. I mean the next level in the plan. I'm patient and I know that good things come to those that wait. I told you after, after that rumor got started that if you wanted to wait until after we got married that I was okay with it. And I am."

"So then what is this all about?"

Dropping to one knee, he says, "I just want to lock in some of the particulars."

…

Sam knew that he shouldn't have followed, but he couldn't help himself. After he sees Shane drop down on one knee, he tries to walk away, but his feet refuse to move. After Shane pulls out a little box with a ring in it, his feet had never run so fast.

…

Looking at the small square Zale's box in Shane's hand, Mercedes thinks, _This is it. This is the straw. _Reaching out and closing the box before Shane could even ask her the big question, Mercedes backs away and says, "You know this is the end right?"

Shane doesn't really look all that surprised. "It could have gone either way." Looking at the 'bullshit' face Mercedes is giving him, he amends his statement. "I figured that it would go down like this. Was it ever me?"

Mercedes is already crying. She legitimately liked Shane. He always knew what to say to make her feel good and in his own way they were friends. "I—I tried, I really did. But I think we both know that it was never you, at least not for me."

Sucking on his teeth Shane asks, "Is it because Sam came back?"

Mercedes shakes her head no, and he scoffs in disbelief. "Yes, all of this definitely happened _sooner_ because he came back, but it was always gonna happen. You were the guy I needed, or the one I thought I needed to help me forget about Sam, but only for a little while. I tried to pretend that I was over him and that I was falling for you, but I know what it feels like to fall in love, to be in love, and no matter how hard I tried, I just didn't feel that with you."

"What about our plans? What about our parents? People are expecting lots of things from us. Are we just going to let everybody down? How is that going to look?"

Wiping her face, she says, "I don't really care about how any of this looks. You're the one who told me that I was worth it, remember? I'm not going to miss a second chance at my first true love because you made plans. Shane, I don't want to stay in Ohio to watch you play football. And I think deep down you know that."

"But I love you just as much as that white boy does, that has to count for something."

Looking him in the eyes, she says, "I don't that for sure. I know you like me, I know you are protective of me, I know that I got included in your plans, but I don't know if you actually loved me or just the idea of me as your girlfriend. I mean the way you talk sometimes instead of Mercedes, it could be 'insert girl's name here'."

"That was low."

Placing one hand lightly on his arm, she says, "I'm sorry. I don't want you to fool yourself into thinking that this was real love, I don't want you to miss it when it happens, wi—with the right person."

"Not you."

"Not me."

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: Honorable Southern Gentleman<strong>

…**Matrix: Reloaded**

Shaken, and needing to clear his head, Sam heads for the vacant halls, once again getting lost in the squares on the floor as he fights to clear his head. He still has to go to glee and face Mercedes later that day. He still has to figure out a way to see her everyday and not be able to be with her. He wonders if he should have just gone after her and kissed her. He could tell that she wouldn't have fought it, but would it have gotten him what he wanted? Technically causing her to cheat on her boyfriend, douche bag though he may be, would not have been the way to re-start their relationship. Again, Sam doesn't notice the leviathan in soft soled sneakers heading his way. A shadow crosses the next square, and as he looks up, the shoulder to shoulder collision is unavoidable. He's thrown off balance, nearly knocked off of his feet by the other student. As he rights himself, Sam says, in his best Agent Smith voice, "Mr. Tinsley, we meet again."

"The Matrix?" Sam just nods yes and does a little bow. "Well Mercedes did say that you were a big dork."

"I should just get this over with, huh?" Shane takes a defensive stance, pulling his fists up. "No, I'm not going to hit you. I want to, but I'm not going to. I want to be the first person to congratulate you…on—on your engagement." Shane's eyes grow wide and he drops his hands back down to his side. "I totally walked away when I saw what was happening, to—to give you privacy." Sam extends his hand out.

This time rather than leaving it hanging, Shane laughs his sinister laugh and pumps Sam's hand. "You know what Evans, you're good people." Still laughing, he turns to leave saying, "Catch you later." As he rounds the corner, he almost knocks Rory over. "You lost or something?" Rory just looks at Shane unable to respond. "Do you speak English?" Still no response. "Okay, well the bathroom is right over there." Rory tries to stop his hands from shaking as he watches Mercedes' ex-boyfriend walk down the hall. (The day's gossip may have missed Sam as he sought to avoid all human contact, but not Rory or anyone else for that matter.)

…**There's Something Wrong With This Picture**

Sam is running late. After getting his Matrix on with Shane, he's decided against giving Mercedes her Christmas present, and lost time doubling back to his locker to stash it. He almost makes it, seeing who he thinks is Mercedes moving from the doorway into the choir room. He turns expecting to see Shane, and by the time he turns back around the late bell has run and the doorway is empty.

Mercedes shakes her head as she takes a seat next to Quinn. Rachel makes a little sound in her throat and does a little shooing motion towards Quinn, forcing her to move over two seats away from Mercedes. After giving Quinn an overly large smile, she hops into her own seat next to Finn. Wiggling her eyebrows at Sam when he comes in, her smile fades a little as he makes his way to a seat in the top tier near Mike. Mercedes is wearing a skirt, a short one, and all Sam can think about is how much he loves her in a dress. But he can't think about her like that anymore. And he certainly can't sit next to her while she is dressed like that. From her stool perch on one side of the room Santana looks puzzled. Brittany looks across the room at Sam staring at the back of Mercedes' head, and then looks worriedly over at Santana. Puck is looking at Quinn, wondering if she is still trying for Sam. Mercedes sits in the front row, next to the empty seats that had been created for Sam, a sour bored look on her face

… **Blue Christmas **

Walking up to the front of the class, Sam takes a deep breath and says, "Uhh, this—this song is dedicated to Mercedes, but, um, it's the last one I will be singing for her." Kurt gasps loudly, hand going to his mouth. Blaine reaches over and rubs his back with one hand while reaching out to hold his other hand. Coming to stand directly in front of Mercedes, he says very quietly, so only she can hear, "I have my reasons, and I just can't do this anymore. I can't be _that _guy." He mouths 'I love you.' Moving back, and speaking so that the rest of the class can hear him he says, "I'm sure ya'll find out why eventually…" But still being drawn back to Mercedes he says, "…and just know that I just want you happy. You know what makes you happy." As he turns to grab his guitar off of the stand, he mutters under his breath, 'apparently not me'.

"I'll have a Blue Christmas without you; I'll be so blue thinking about you; Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree; Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me…."

He can't keep his mind from going back to that week right after prom, the week that he fell in love with her, that week that she sang to him every day without even knowing it. That week that he made her laugh during those car rides to school in the early mornings with all of his impressions and vast science fiction knowledge. He thinks about holding her hand in Central Park when they were all out seeing the city, him taking advantage of the large group and 'exotic' locale to slide in next to her on the bench and pull her around as they sang. He thinks about their first date, a moonlit picnic in the park. It had taken him a while to save money for food, candles, and mason jars to hang in the trees. He almost didn't do it, but his mom convinced him that a few dollars wouldn't be missed when they were for Mercedes. He'd had to borrow one of her mama's blankets, but she'd claimed that it had been up in the attic gathering dust anyway. Kurt had buzzed around his kitchen like a damsel fly, not even letting Sam help prepare any of the meal. Kurt had kept their secret, which he'd come to find out wasn't really a secret anyway. He thinks about those other hot June nights spent wrapped up in that blanket. He thinks about that first hard good-bye, the first time he tried to let her go. He can't keep his mind from cursing himself like he'd done so many times in the past for taking so long, too long to notice Mercedes. If only he'd seen her sooner, before that disaster with Quinn and that sham with Santana, then maybe they would have been strong enough to try a long distance relationship when he had to move. But, it was all too late now. He looks at her with his piercing green eyes, full of unshed tears and finishes the song.

"And the when those blue snowflakes start fallin'; That's when those blue memories start callin'; You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white; But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas."

Mercedes looks crushed. How could he have given up on her so soon? While Sam is looking at her, just barely winning the battle with the tears in his eyes, Mercedes loses her battle as one tear after another start to slide down her face. He shakes his head slowly no. "No, what do you mean no? I thought you wanted me back, th—that you wouldn't stop?"

Closing his eyes, he forces out an answer. "I have to, you know that. Please don't make this any harder for me than it already is. I love you. I'm pretty sure that I will always love you."

She stands up, shaking her head no in disbelief, heading for the door. "How does this show me that you love me?"

As she walks past him he grabs her hand saying, "It's better this way." She pulls her hand from his and leaves the room. Wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt, Sam slowly turns and faces the stunned faces of the class. "Y-ou, don't understand, but y—you will." He is teetering on the brink of breaking down. "I had to do it." Fresh tears start falling, and he drops his guitar to the ground with a loud thud. "I—it, i—iit's t's better this way." Kurt, Rachel, Tina, and Brittany are all crying. Santana looks like she wants to cut him. Quinn is weeping. That's what finally sends Sam over the edge. He knows how messed up things are for Quinn and in spite of it all she has never once shed a public tear for herself, seeing her weeping because he just well and truly broke Mercedes heart breaks him.

He falls to his knees and covers his face with his hands, sobbing. "It doesn't fe—feel bet—better this way." Looking directly at Quinn in the front row, he asks, "Why doesn't it feel better?" No one knows exactly what to say because there wasn't anything that could be said.

Very slowly Sam gets up and walks out of the room, leaving his guitar behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three: So This Is The End?<strong>

**... All I Want For Christmas Is...**

"I don't understand what you're saying. Speak ENGLISH!"

(Heavily accented), poor Rory tries again to convey the hallway conversation.

"The Matrix? _What?_ Just go." Santana turns to walk away.

Growling in frustration he tries one more time, "Blubba!"

Santana turns around so fast he jumps back to avoid her swinging ponytail. "Did you just say 'Blubba', as in Mercedes' ex-Blubba." Rory nods yes. He now has everyone's attention. "Speak. Speak _slowly_, your life very well may depend on it."

Taking an audible gulp, Rory explains what he saw as succinctly as possible. "He told her Sam that she said yes to the ring." He looks about nervously, feeling a little guilty for not standing up and saying anything earlier. "Lies, that's why he sang that sad, sad song, his last fer Mercedes, t'day."

Reaching for her hair, Santana shouts, "I'm gonna kill him!" Rory backs up heading for the door. After seeing Brittany quickly shake her head no, Santana grabs him just as he reaches the threshold of the choir room. Looking up, she says, "But now I have an even better idea."

"Please, don—" Rory's cry for mercy is cutoff by a huge kiss full on the lips from Santana.

After she breaks the kiss, a shocked Rory slides down along the wall to the floor, trembling and clutching at his chest. "I thought you were going to kill me."

"I _was_ talking about killing Blubba, but that's not going to help Mercedes and Sam." Reaching out a hand to help him up off of the floor she says, "Thanks, you did good. Now go and find Mercedes, and bring her back here. Check the auditorium first." Turning to Rachel she says, "Alright Munchkin, you're up, time work that Berry Magic."

Rachel is pretending to be confused. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

Looking down her nose at the slightly shorter girl, Santana rolls her head to one side and smiles. "As if you didn't just hear, our girl needs a Christmas miracle."

"Christmas?" She places one hand on her chest. "But I'm Jewish."

Reaching for her hair once again Santana narrows her eyes and says, "You owe Mercedes this. Besides, isn't this the kind of crap that you and Kurt live for?" Keeping her eyes on Santana's hands, Rachel slides back, away from the cheerio.

"We need you Rachel. We can't do this without you." Everyone looks at Brittany who has already donned reindeer antlers and a red nose. It's good to be the good cop!

Giggling, Rachel winks at Santana. "Just kidding, you had me at Berry Magic!" Standing up and doing a quick 360 she announces to the room, "Alright people, let's do what we do best!"

A confused Blaine looks over at Kurt for an explanation. He quickly whispers, "Fully choreographed, last minute show stopping productions, in full costume with band accompaniment, and specialized stage props and decorations."

Blaine nods his head appreciatively, straightens his bow-tie, cracks his knuckles and asks, "Where do you want me?"

…

"Well, do you know the song? Because if—if you didn't I—c"

"Girl, I know every bar of every song ever recorded by Mariah. I could sing this song in my sleep. You will not be singing my Christmas song for Sam to him for me. Thanks, but no thanks." Pulling her into a hug, she whispers, "And I really do mean thanks."

"Ooohhh, I have missed my Mercedes hugs. You give the best hugs, even better than Brittany, but don't tell her I said that."

Locking pinky fingers, Mercedes whispers back, "I swear, you're secret is safe with me." Rachel is moving slowly to rejoin the other gleeks making costumes and putting together props for the stage. Turning to look, Mercedes asks, "What's wrong? I was just joking earlier."

Nodding, she answers quietly. "I know. It's just that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I wasn't trying to hurt you, just help me, which generally means others end up getting hurt. I've missed you. I—I didn't realize just how much until now." Looking at everyone rallying together to help Mercedes sing some sense into Sam, she continues with, "I can't think of the last time we were all together, without fighting, working to help. I miss doing this. I miss hanging out with you and Kurt."

Looking into Rachel's eyes, Mercedes can see that she means it. "No more tears shall be shed during the making of this production. Apology accepted, now go over there and stop Brittany from sewing those jingle bells on upside-down."

…

The next day, Friday, Sam arrives early to an empty choir room for Glee. There is no more mistletoe hanging in the doorway, no more rules posted on the door, and no more Mercedes waiting for him to arrive. Sitting on a chair is a red box tied with a broad white ribbon; his name is scrawled on the label. Opening the box, all it contains is a Santa hat. Absently placing the hat on his head, he sits with the box in his lap, trying to figure out where everyone and everything had gone. What happened to the tree, the tinsel, the decorations, and his friends? He looks at the only place that may hold some answers, the dry erase board. Someone, most likely Brittany judging by all of the colorful doodles, rainbows with snowflakes, and smiley-faces, has left him a note saying that the last class before winter break will be held in the auditorium. Wondering what was going on, Sam quickly makes his way to the auditorium.

…

The curtain is drawn, but he sees Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsbury, and Coach Beiste sitting in the audience. He runs up and takes the open seat next to Coach Beiste.

"Mr. Schue, what's going on?"

"Mercedes drew the last spot for the assignment. She wanted to use the auditorium." Pointing with his head, Mr. Schue signals for silence as the curtain parts just a few feet.

Sam can see the silhouette of a lone microphone stand. He can hear someone playing a very distinctive tune on a xylophone. As the pinging notes reach his ears, he can't help but grin. He looks over at Mr. Schue who just points back towards the stage. One of the spotlights comes on, highlighting Mercedes now standing behind the microphone. 'Snow' is falling down, glimmering in the stage lights. "I don't want a lot for Christmas; There is just one thing I need; I don't care about the presents; Underneath the Christmas tree; I just want you for my own; More than you could ever know; Make my wish come true; All I want for Christmas, Is…"

Sam stops grinning as his mouth drops open while his eyes take in Mercedes' outfit. She is dressed as Mrs. Clause, but there is nothing matronly about her dress. It is double fur trimmed, hitting her just a few inches above her knees. The support on the top is highlighted by some well placed holly with berries. And the boots are bright red and towering, reaching just below her knee. His grin is back.

As she sings the "you" the curtain opens up all of the way revealing the rest of the New Directions. The tree that had been in the choir room is now lit in the background. There are about a million lights strung up to look like twinkling stars and snowflakes. The stage if full of stuff that screams 'holidays'. There is a sleigh, extra large presents, giant ornaments, and a massive wreath. The girls are flanking Mercedes on her left and the guys are all arranged to her right. Brittany, Santana, and Quinn, looking very much like the trinity of old, are all candy-striped in simple white tops, with red suspenders attached to red velvet shorts, with red and white striped stockings, and black ankle boots. All three girls are wearing antlers, but Brittany is still the only one rocking the red nose. The rest of the girls are dressed as cute little elves in green, though their stockings are the same red and white striped ones that the trinity is wearing. Rory, Puck, Artie, and Finn are working the jingle bells, while the trinity is working those suspenders. Half of the guys are in top hats and scarves, ala Frosty the Snowman, while the other half are elves to match the girls (striped stockings and all!)

"I don't want a lot for Christmas; There is just one thing I need; And I don't care about the presents; Underneath the Christmas tree; I don't need to hang my stocking; There upon the fireplace; Santa Claus won't make me happy; With a toy on Christmas Day; I just want you for my own; More than you could ever know; Make my wish come true; All I want for Christmas is you; You baby…"

Mercedes takes the mike from the stand moving to walk back and forth across the front of the stage while the New Directions, Rachel included, happily sing back-up.

"Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas; I won't even wish for snow; And I'm just gonna keep on waiting; Underneath the mistletoe; I won't make a list and send it; To the North Pole for Saint Nick; I won't even stay awake to Hear those magic reindeer click…"

As Mercedes sings about the reindeer, the trinity prance around the stage, circling her before returning to stand behind their microphones. Looking and pointing directly at Sam, she sings, "'Cause I just want you here tonight; Holding on to me so tight; What more can I do? Baby all I want for Christmas is you…"

Sam is exited as he watches Mercedes wrap her arms around herself, excited but confused. Clearly he's missed something, because Mercedes is officially off-limits to him now, right? Why is she singing this song? As he sways to the music, he puts off thinking about what it all really means. It's pretty hard for him to think straight while Mercedes performs anyway.

"Oh all the lights are shining; So brightly everywhere; And the sound of children's; Laughter fills the air; And everyone is singing; I hear those sleigh bells ringing; Santa won't you bring me the one I really need? Won't you please bring my baby to me?"

Sam turns around, half expecting to see Shane sitting behind him. Mercedes keeps pointing to him and then placing her hand over her heart as she sings. As the gleeks sing the 'and I's in the background, they are all pointing at Sam too, with huge smiles on their faces.

Suddenly all of the music drops out, leaving just the gleeks 'oohing' their hearts out and Mercedes singing, "Oh I just want you for my own; More than you could ever know; Make my wish come true; Baby all I want for Christmas is…." And then all of the sound swells as Mercedes hits those notes that only she can sing. "You baby…."

And as she sings, mike in hand at the edge of the stage, Finn quietly makes his way over to the microphone stand. "All I want for Christmas is you baby…"

Mr. Schue and the others are on their feet clapping a hard as possible. Sam is still sitting there, unsure as to what is happening. Mercedes sang him a song; she wants him for Christmas, but….

Giving him her special smile that turns him to mush, she turns and replaces her microphone in the stand which is now towering above her head just barely within reach. Dangling from the stand is the bunch of mistletoe that had been in the doorway of the choir room all week. As the lights dim, the curtain pulls almost closed, framing Mercedes standing under the mistletoe, snow still falling around her.

Coach looks over at Sam and says, "Boy, you better get that lead out of your butt and go kiss that girl. You don't keep a diva like Mercedes waiting."

Sam doesn't need to be told twice. In a blink of an eye he is on the stage, standing under the mistletoe with her.

**...Come on And Kiss The Girl**

He moves to kiss her and at the last possible second he pulls back. He whispers, "I want this, you _know _how badly I want this, but aren't you engaged? I can't be _that_ guy." He closes his eyes. Being this close to Mercedes at that moment after that song while she is wearing that dress, is making it very, very hard for him not to be _that _guy.

He feels her place a hand on his chest. As she moves it, gripping some of his shirt in, she pulls him down to her, answering, "I don't even have a boyfriend, much less a fiancé."

"HUH?" Before he can get out more than that one phrase, Mercedes places her soft lips very delicately against Sam's. Soft so perfectly describes everything about her. Her lips pressed against his are soft. Her hands, which are now slowly working their way up under his Santa hat, threading through his hair, are soft. The sigh that he feels flutter out across her lips is soft. The hat falls silently to the ground and the kiss continues. Her breath is soft on his skin as she peppers his neck with more kisses. Once the kisses go once more to his lips, his hands make their way to their favorite destination of their own accord, starting on the top of her shoulders and slowly sliding down her arms, then around her waist, then down the backside of her skirt. That too is soft. He pulls her in closer, feeling all of his soft, sweet Mercedes that he's been aching to touch since he came back just a few short weeks ago. Her tears are as soft as velvet as they slide down her face, and meet his. Her voice in his ear is soft as she whispers, "It's better this way."

…

At the end of the kiss, Quinn is standing there smiling just as hard as she was on that stage in New York. Sam laughs as Mercedes buries her face in his shirt. Just like at Nationals, they forgot they had an audience. But unlike that time in New York, Quinn gets pulled into a three-way hug, which then becomes a big happy glee-pile :)

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong>

So this one was more emotionally painful for all parties involved…but there are other kinds of pain…

I don't think Rory was in the 3x9 choir room holiday pic that was going around a few weeks ago, but I felt that including him was instrumental to the story :)

Was the kiss worth the wait?

And the title is from another Dixie Chicks song…

Don't worry, some of you wanted a stickier end, and it will be up by Tuesday :)

Please review and let me know what you think & thanks for reading!


	8. B Side Do They Know It's Christmas

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**CH 8: B Side: So This Is Christmas? Subtitle – Icky, Sticky Ends**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: I think the title is pretty self-explanatory. Let's just pretend that the previous chapter never happened, shall we? This update covers bits and pieces of the last week of school before winter break.<strong>

* * *

><p>…<strong>Prelude (With a Kiss) AKA Gross-out Make-out Times Ahead<strong>

In an effort to salvage what little positive image she had left, the Friday before the last week of school before winter break, Sue presses her little army of free child laborers into service, spreading Christmas cheer throughout the halls of WMHS, giving Sue the Grinch a break for a season to help her waning popularity. Coach Beiste, competing with Sue in every way possible, presses the football team into service as well.

Stalking down the hallway, fighting not to lose her afternoon snack, Santana sings, "I saw Blubba kissing Tracy Cross…"

Brittany is approaching from the other end of the hallway, looking a little green, singing, "Underneath the mistletoe just now…" As the girls sing, they can see Sam watching from the end of the hall with Finn, Mike, and Artie. Shane doesn't bother looking as the two cheerios circle him once more and then walk off to join the other gleeks at the end of the hall.

Artie asks, "You okay dude?"

A serious Sam answers, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Taking one more look back Artie says, "So, I guess we're in."

Mike simply nods. "Looks that way."

They all look pointedly at Finn. "What? I've been in since he came at me _before_ sectionals."

Each boy, save Arite hoists a candy cane that was a tall as themselves over their shoulder. Artie grabs the wreath and they all file out behind him whistling, while the two cheerios start singing a different song; this time a quiet haunting rendition of "Her ex-boyfriend's back and there's gonna be trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: That's Some Awfully Convenient Mistletoe Placement <strong>

…**What's Good For the Gander ****Isn't**** Good For the Goose **

Shane seems to have forgotten that gossip at WMHS travels faster than the speed of light. "Baby, it was just a meaningless peck on the lips, for _show_. You know I couldn't leave her standing under that mistletoe without doing sumthin. You don't want me hurting some poor girl's feelings right before Christmas do you?" Shane gives her a 'you're blowing this way out of proportion' look.

Very coolly, Mercedes replies with, "What was described to me seemed like a lot more than a meaningless peck on the lips."

"Well, considering the source, you have to take it with a grain of salt. You know that Satan girl never liked me."

Cutting him with a look out of the corner of her eyes she fires back, "Don't call her Satan. The way you say it, you make it sound like a bad thing." Seeing her safe haven getting closer, she says, "Look, you know what, I don't care. If you say that it meant nothing, then it meant nothing; kiss whoever you want. I'm just your girlfriend, why would I care?" Sarcasm is collecting in big shiny pools at Mercedes' feet.

"Hrmph." Shane narrows his eyes at her. "You would like that wouldn't you? For me to tell you to kiss whoever you want. That way you could find some mistletoe and kiss that she-boy Sam. Well it ain't gonna happen."

Mercedes just rolls her eyes at his statement. "You can stop right here, I'm a big girl, and I think I can make it those last ten steps into the choir room." Shane looks as if he didn't hear her, continuing to walk ahead even after she stops. "Shane, I meant what I said last week. After all of that trouble you caused during the second mash-off you are banned from the choir room for life. Not even one toe is allowed to cross the threshold."

Turning to look at her, taking a few steps backwards as he does he says, "I remember, and…" He turns around. "I said…that…" He looks up as they approach the doorway to the room. There is a bunch of mistletoe the size of Finn's head is hanging in the threshold. "…I…would…" He turns slowly to look at Mercedes, who looks just as surprised as he is. "…stay away. I promise, now that you're back with the New Directions, I'm done bothering them." Quickly scanning the rules posted, he points at the mistletoe, saying, "I guess you're going to be giving out a lot of your signature hugs this week, right?"

"Hold on, let me get this straight, you inspect the tonsils of some nameless cherrio, but I can't even give one of my friends a peck on the cheek?" She squares off between him and the door. "I'm telling you now that I will be hugging, but who knows, I just may do a little more." To prove her point, she points with her eyes towards Artie and Puck, standing in the doorway, exchanging a fist bump. Before they move, she goes and stands between them. Using her index and middle fingers she makes a 'V' and points to Shane's eyes then at her own. She leans down and kisses Artie on his cheek, and then turns quickly, not even having to stand on tip-toe, as Puck bends at the knee to give her access to his cheek, too. Waving her fingers at Shane, she turns on her heel and walks into the room. Puck and Artie exchange amused looks, not even bothering to look at Shane before walking in behind Mercedes.

Shane thinks, _Whatever, she's not leaving me for some crip and we all know that Puck's with that cougar._

Monday at the end of class? Huggles for Quinn of course.

…

Tuesday, Blaine and Kurt are each leaning against opposite sides of the doorway. They stand to attention when they see Mercedes and Shane approach. Letting go of his hand, she says over her shoulder, "Bye, this is where I get off. See you after class." He stands there, only slightly smoldering as the two guys each wrap an arm around Mercedes' waist and place one warm kiss on each of her cheeks. He shakes his head and turns to walk away when he hears her giggle as they lead her into the room.

Shane thinks, _Whatever, they're gay, all gay, all day._

Tuesday at the end of class? Huggles for Quinn, Tina, and Mike…of course.

…

Not to be outdone, Brittany and Santana are waiting for Mercedes and Shane on Wednesday, and they don't do pecks on the cheek. Well, Brittany does, but Santana doesn't do anything by halves. What ends up happening is a smushy, smoochy three-way kiss that gets the applause of approval from the guys in the classroom, and a nervous, loud chuckle from Mr. Schue. (The look on Shane's face didn't exactly show the unhappy reaction she was trying to incite; instead he looked creepily excited, which grossed Santana out to no end.)

Looking at the three girls, Shane thinks, _They can come over to play whenever they want._

Wednesday at the end of class? Huggles for Quinn and Finn…of course.

…

Thursday, Shane and Mercedes are surprised to see the _last_ person they ever would have expected to be waiting in the doorway for Mercedes, a shyly smiling Rory. Shane rushes the door, ahead of Mercedes, trying to scare the foreign exchange student into leaving before he gets his peck on the cheek. It almost works, except that Mercedes is fast enough to beat Shane to the threshold, and although Rory's legs were moving, the firm grip Mercedes has on his shirt prevents him from running. "What the hell Shane. He gets bullied enough as it is. I thought you weren't bothering the New Directions anymore?"

Shane cocks one eyebrow at Mercedes. "He's not New Directions, Lucky Charms is on loan, remember?" He starts to laugh at his little joke, winding his finger around in the air indicating for Mercedes to get on with it.

Smirking Mercedes glances over at Sam, who is wearing an awfully wicked grin of his own. He knows that look, and if Shane knew that look, he wouldn't be laughing. Not to worry, as soon as Mercedes pulls Rory into a full-on kiss, Sam and the rest of the New Directions are the only ones laughing. When Mercedes releases Rory, he looks as though he was smacked in the face, not kissed. Looking over her shoulder at Shane, Mercedes says with a little shrug, "You don't want me hurting some poor guy's feelings right before Christmas do you?"

Rory stumbles over to an empty seat, trying to shake his head clear. Shane is still standing in the doorway as Rory gestures from Sam, who is sitting in the third tier near Mike; to Mercedes who has decided to sit in the first seat available in the front row a few seats down from Quinn, a look of awe on his face. Sam nods yes and then laughs so hard at the look Rory gives him that he almost slides out of his seat. Licking his bottom lip lightly, Sam sits back up in his seat and stares intently at the back of Mercedes' head, wondering if she is thinking about kissing him too.

Shane couldn't tell by the look on Mercedes' face exactly what she was thinking, he didn't need to ask what Sam was thinking, and everyone could tell what he was thinking. _I guess you're up next pretty boy. You and that perma-plastic smile Berry are the only ones left._ Finger his moustache as he thinks about a solution to this most interesting of dilemmas, Shane turns and walks to class.

Thursday at the end of class? Huggles for Quinn and Rachel…of course.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: All I Want For Christmas Is….<strong>

…**Launching A Pre-Emptive Strike**

"I want you to sing a song for me for Christmas for your last glee song of the year."

…

In the auditorium the next morning, Mercedes is struggling before school to get the song down in time for class at the end of the day. _I love this song, I know this song, and I know that I can sing this song…why can't I seem to get it right?_

From the third row Shane shouts, "Come on baby, you can do this, let that inner diva out."

Frowning and raising the microphone up to her lips she says, "I don't know what's wrong, I feel all idunno. Maybe I'm getting sick?"

"Nah, I doubt it. Maybe it's something else."

Forgetting the microphone this time she asks, "Like what?"

"Maybe you just need to focus. A lot has been happening this week. Tell you what; you can give _him_ a hug and a small peck on the cheek. Now, you have nothing to be all nervous about later."

Not needing any explanation about _him_, she shakes her head no, answering, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"It's my idea." As if that makes everything better. "I know I was wrong last week for kissing too hard on that cheerio. You been letting me know all week, but it's Christmas, and I can tell that you have been avoiding him hardcore this week. That lets me know that you're still mine, heart and soul." He winks at her. "My present to you? Permission to give him one last hug and one last kiss so that we can finally move on with the rest of our lives; ex-boyfriends are not a part of the master plan." He chuckles, expecting her to brighten at his decision.

She tries to sing song one more time and discovers that she still can't do it. Brad gives her a very direct look, clearing his throat while touching his ear discreetly. Something…her eyes grow wide as he nods at her, pretending to quietly arrange his sheet music.

"We do relaxation therapy sometimes when we're down in a game during half-time. Close your eyes and try to relax." Following Shane's instructions, Mercedes realizes that in the silence she can hear music, a quiet soft whistling. With all of the conversation going on before she had missed it. She smiles broadly. Seeing her shoulders drop slightly and her smile spread, Shane says, "That's right baby, think about making this song the best Christmas present ever." Again, just barely audible, she can hear it again. "Keep your eyes closed and visualize giving the best Christmas present ever to your best boyfriend ever." As she starts to sway to the Harry Potter theme, Shane says, "Now sing."

"I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree…"

Did Shane really give her what she needed? Maybe, at first. He filled a big hole that Sam left behind, but it didn't matter how large physically Shane was, he would never be big enough to replace Sam. She thought that she was over him, and although she truly likes Shane….she knows that this isn't the song she has in her heart for him.

"I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas

Is you…"

From the moment she saw that blonde head flash in the hallway a few weeks ago, way deep down inside her heart knew, long before her mind caught up. There was a reason that Sam literally had made her sing, and a reason that poor Shane was still hopelessly stuck at first.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

And I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree…"

But didn't she owe Shane? He certainly gave her comfort and friendship when she needed it. Encouragement when her own motivation was lacking. And he was the one who helped her to finally be strong enough to stand on her own two feet musically. He says he loves her, but….Didn't she owe him a fair chance?

"I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas Day;

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you

You baby…"

But on that same token, didn't she owe Sam a second chance? He didn't want to leave her in the first place. Sam gave her comfort, friendship, and love (even if they didn't know how to say it then.) He was the first boy to tell her that she looked beautiful. He was her first real kiss. He was her first real boyfriend. He was her first real everything.

"Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow

And I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe;

I won't make a list and send it

To the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay awake to

Hear those magic reindeer click…"

Where would she be if Sam hadn't come back? Would she be feeling like this? Would she be singing this song for Shane if Sam was still gone? No…for all of the big game she talked for the cameras, in her heart of hearts, Sam was still there. And Mercedes knew that Shane would never be. She was stuck in a relationship that looked great on the outside, but one not really right for her. She didn't really know if Sam was right either, but she knows that he is a lot closer than Shane will ever be.

"'Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding on to me so tight

What more can I do?

Baby all I want for Christmas is you

You

Oh all the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere

And the sound of children's

Laughter fills the air…"

Sam can hear her singing and his heart soars because he heard what Shane said, and he knows that Mercedes is singing to him. He wants to be the one waiting for her later that day in class, but he knows that if he starts down that road, there would be no turning back.

"And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?

Won't you please bring my baby to me?

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just want to see my baby

Standing right outside my door…"

Sam wonders what love sounded like. He knows how Mercedes' voice makes him feel, like he is full of this warm fire that burns hot everywhere, but doesn't burn him ever. It never goes out, only growing stronger. He tried to put it out with new relationships and sports, studies, and a new job, but he was always looking for her, her laugh, her smile, her voice, her body. It was love, she never said those three little words, but she sang him a hundred songs in those few short weeks they had together and every word sounded like 'love' to him.

"All I want for Christmas is you baby

All I want for Christmas is you baby

All I want for Christmas is you baby…"

She doesn't need to see him to know that he is there. She smiles not needing to see his smile in return. Daring to poke his head up just for a moment, Mercedes catches a flash of green and blond. "Great job baby, now that's what I'm talkin about!" Mercedes stumbles back away from the microphone, giving Shane a far-off look.

"Shane, uh, thanks. I—I think I'm ready."

Technically she did just as he instructed. She gave the best Christmas present ever to her best boyfriend ever. It just wasn't Shane.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three: A Word To the Wise is Sufficient<strong>

…**Finn Has A Bright Idea**

For some reason everyone except for Mr. Schue arrives to class early that afternoon. Standing just outside of the door, Shane motions for Sam to come out. Sam looks at him like he is crazy. Mercedes instead goes into the choir room. "Sam, my boyfriend wants you to stand under the mistletoe…with me."

Half choking, Sam says, "You've got to be kidding me."

Mercedes quickly shakes her head no. "I keep telling him that it's a bad idea, but he seems to think that it's the only way to make things better." Sam gives Mercedes a highly skeptical look, peering around her to look at Shane.

"You're crazy Tinsley!" Sitting back in his seat, then peeking again quickly, he adds, "Trust me on this, you don't want to ask another dude, a former boyfriend dude, to kiss your girlfriend as a part of some sick experiment. It'll backfire. Been there, done that." Sitting back, Sam looks at Finn, who is whispering to Artie, Rachel, and Tina. Placing both hands behind his head he looks over his shoulder at Quinn, who has her face buried in her hands.

"Look, _Evans_ you don't tell me what to do. I'm tired of you always looking at her like you're just wandered in from the desert and my woman is a tall drink of water. I'm tired of her always looking at you when she should be looking at me. This ends now, one last hug and one last kiss, and then you leave us the hell alone."

Sam looks at Mercedes who just shrugs. Artie, Tina, and Rachel, dragging Rory by the hand all quickly leave the room. Looking back at Shane, Sam says, "I may not tell you what to do, but you're not the one doing the kissing, Mercedes is."

Shane laughs that sinister laugh of his, and says, "Oh I see what you're trying to say. I may have told Mercedes to do this, but she wants to. I just let her know that if it means that we don't have to worry about you anymore, then I'm okay with it. Besides, I'll be here to supervise."

"Ha, hahhahha. Oh my gosh." Turning to look at Finn, Sam asks, "Did I sound that stoopid when I forced Quinn to kiss you last year?"

"Yup."

Standing up so that he could look Mercedes in the eye, Sam asks quietly, "So, you wanna kiss me?"

She smiles a ridiculously cute shy smile, trying not to show any teeth. Sam wiggles his eyebrows at her and she fights to stifle a giggle. "If only to shut him up." Sam pretends to look hurt, and she lets out a little giggle.

Leading her by the hand to the mistletoe, Sam turns his bright green eyes on Shane and says, "Remember, this was your idea."

…**The Feast of A Thousand Kisses**

Looking into Mercedes eyes, Sam smiles, knowing what's to come. He's already decided that he's all Mercedes eyes are dancing as Sam takes both of her hands into his. Without saying a word he has backed her up into one side of the doorway. He's holding her hands at the wrist in one of his high above her head. Looking up at her trapped hands, she knows that it's only a matter of time. He steps in closer, feeling the heat from her body radiate across his chest. Like a buzzing fly, they hear Shane clear his throat. Guess that's close enough. With inches separating their bodies and only a few separating their lips, Sam takes one last deep breath in, before dipping his head down, pressing his lips onto Mercedes.

One thing Shane didn't realize was that instead of closing the door, that kiss opened the floodgates, bringing back every kiss they had ever shared, locking them into an impassioned crush of lips that attempted to try them all again. They didn't just kiss, they shared frantic rushed kisses, long sweet gentle kisses, shy tender kisses, naughty kisses filled with insistent lip nibbling, luscious soft kisses full of heat, hard impatient kisses where tongues fought and teeth bumped, playful pecks that dot cheeks, lids, necks, and collarbones…There were an endless number of kisses that she and Sam had shared. And now after fighting so hard to accept that last long bittersweet kiss goodbye as the last one, the treasure chest was open again beckoning Mercedes to feast. Inviting her to take her fill where before she had been famished.

As he poured months worth of longing into his kiss, Sam forgets to hold on to Mercedes' hands, forgets why he was holding onto the door frame with his other hand, forgets why he wasn't suppose to move closer, and forgets something else. As soon as her hands are free they automatically go to old familiar favorite places, one to his back and the other to his hair. His hand also navigate smoothly along her body to their favorite spots, one resting on the side of her face cupping her chin, and the other (the one on the choir room side) begins to run back and forth across her backside. In a flash, Sam has completely pressed Mercedes back, and completely pressed himself into her front. And then it happens. She tugs ever so gently at one of his strands of hairs now tangled in her fingers causing him to turn his head to the side, forcing his lips away from hers. From where Shane is standing he can't tell that the kiss has been broken, Mercedes still has her head down pressed into the side of his neck. Sam mirrors her action. Shane is just as transfixed as the gleeks inside the room. He should stop them, but he can't seem to move. Pulling away with a gasp, Shane can clearly see the mark that Mercedes just left on the side of Sam's neck. Santana is fanning herself, saying, "Holy hot hell."

Mercedes is still staring at Sam, hands latched onto the doorframe. He looks down at his hands, with nothing to hold onto, they are trembling. He stands trying to make them go into his pockets. Shane is mumbling that he asked for it, but it didn't change a damn thing. Mercedes is shaking her head no, and he thinks that she is agreeing with him. She's actually telling Sam to stop trying to put his hands back into his pockets. She lets go of the doorframe, and before Shane can mumble anything else, she's wrapped herself back into Sam's open arms.

Shane's mouth drops open as he watches Sam kiss Mercedes for the second time. For one thing, he's never kissed her like that. Another cold hard truth occurs to Shane, he was never gonna get her going like that. So he did the only thing he could do, try to beat the pretty out of Sam.

…**Family Is Thicker Than The Blood Running Down Your Face**

With one good push and grab he manages to separate them, all his focus on Sam. With his smooch-addled brain, Sam is a little slow, receiving a sucker punch and getting thrown into the piano before he realizes what's happening. Mercedes is next to him in an instant, checking to see if he is alright. Shane pulls her to her feet, asking her, "Why are you down there with him makin' sure he's alright when I AM YOUR BOYFRIEND."

Yanking her arm out of his hand, Mercedes yells back, "WERE, you WERE my boyfriend." Sam crawls out from under the piano and stands, quickly taking in the scene.

"Okay, that's how it gonna be, maybe I did ask for this, and maybe you were already sneaking around with him anyway. You asked for _this_." Mercedes flinches, fully expecting Shane to try and grab her, but instead he turns to tackle Sam, who had also been expecting Shane to go for Mercedes, so he's already standing in front of her, and not standing in the spot where Shane just launched himself. A little dazed, but not deterred, Shane turns 180 degrees and runs at Sam again, really putting his shoulder into it. This time he successfully tackles Sam (and Mercedes), with Mercedes ending up on the bottom. Shane says, "Sorry baby, collateral damage."

Pushing him off, Sam growls, "She's not your baby." Standing, he wipes his nose, now bleeding and instead of waiting for the other boy to flatten him, Sam launches himself at Shane's midsection. Sam is really, really proud of himself when he manages to take Shane down, until he realizes that Puck, Finn, Mike, and _Blaine _all joined in to help him. Brittany is hovering over the boy-pile saying, "Stop the violence." An errant kick from Shane initiated as he tossed off Mike and Blaine, catches Brittany in the side. Mercedes and Kurt quickly pull Brittany out of the way as Shane manages to stand, leaving all of the guys from New Directions groaning on the ground, getting up just a tad on the slow side. Next thing everyone hears is the Xena-like battle cry of one Santana Lopez. After yelling, "Oh hell to the no you did not just put your hands on my girl!", she jumps onto Shane's back wrapping both of her arms around his neck. Shane tries to back into a wall to dislodge his passenger, but the guys each grab a limb and drag him to his knees, holding him until Santana lets go. (That's the funny thing tho, even after Shane was clearly unconscious Santana refused to let go. Brittany and Quinn had to each take an arm and pry her off, kicking and screaming.) The guys drag Shane into an empty supply closet, locking the door behind them. Kurt has all of the boys looking brand-spanking new in no time, with Blaine earning a little extra special attention for being so chivalrous.

…

Coach Beiste arrives with Tina and Artie first. "Everything okay in here? My gym socks were itchin'. They only itch when students are fighting in my general vicinity." Indicating Tina and Artie with a jerk of her thumb, she adds, "And these two were actin' mighty suspicious running interference in the slow motion hallway." With a bark generally reserved for the locker room she shouts, "Hudson, you weren't fighting were you?" Finn just shakes his head no. "Chang, what about you? Think you're a rebel?" Mike pulls a Finn. Evans is busy making out with Mercedes. "Fine, nothing's going on huh?" Innocent, innocent faces all around. "Okay, y'all enjoy your break." Everyone waves goodbye and breathes a huge sigh of relief.

Moments later, Rachel and Rory enter waving the pamphlets they had just acquired with the help of Mr. Schue from Ms. Pillsbury to help them with their growing obsession with tiny mythical creatures (leprechauns and munchkins). Rachel had made quite a successful case that ever since Rory arrived, it was beginning to interfere more and more with her ability to perform, and if she couldn't perform, the New Directions couldn't win, and if she wasn't a winner she couldn't get into NYADA, no NYADA meant no New York, and that was unacceptable. If she and Rory were truly tiny mythical creatures it could throw her entire future into jeopardy.

Mr. Schue enters the room just behind Rachel and Rory, eyes already looking around. The last time he missed this much class time, Santana had hogtied Rory to the top of the piano. _Everyone looks awfully friendly and happy, too happy. Whatever, only five minutes between me and winter vacation. No one is bleeding, no one is missing… I don't care._ Looking at Mercedes sitting next to Sam, holding his hand, one of his arms thrown casually around her shoulders, he smiles. "About time you two got back together. I'm sorry though; there isn't time to go to the auditorium to hear your song."

Laughing that laugh that reminded Sam of ringing bells, she says, "It's okay Mr. Schuester, it's one he's already heard anyway." Sam joins her in their private joke.

…

Friday at the end of class? Huggles for all…of course.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong>

I love it when all of the gleeks line up to kiss Mercedes…I really, really do.

This is officially the 3rd time I've had Mercedes sing AIWFCIY in a story to Sam. But if she doesn't sing it to Sam in canon *shakes head*….

It took **all** of my will power not to bring Zizes into the fray. I miss her.

Like I said, we've veered off of canon, but I like where we ended up. I enjoy writing a **good fun **fight scene, but I don't think that's how le caterpillar moustache is going to make his exit. I envision Coach Beiste calling him over after practice one day, and asking him to run some random errand for her. She goes inside and he runs off camera stage right, presumably to perform said task. He never completes his errand and is never seen again.

Music from the previous chapter- Elvis Presley's 'Blue Christmas' and Mariah Carey's 'All I Want For Christmas is You' ohhh, that last one's in this one too!

This is the end people! Thank you for all of the support :) I had a blast with this. Thanks to 4 little spoilers that could, I think it was quite a tale.

And yes, I will now return to my regularly scheduled fic : )

Don't forget to leave a review to tell me which ending you liked the best, A side, B side, or maybe both?


End file.
